


Sisterly Love, Futa Style

by Jeffery_Mewtamer



Series: Sisterly Love [1]
Category: Bleach, Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The Simpsons, Tokyo Mew Mew, ハートキャッチプリキュア! | Heartcatch Precure!
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Gangbang, Impregnation, Incest, Loli, Twincest, sleeping sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeffery_Mewtamer/pseuds/Jeffery_Mewtamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of oneshots involving futas fucking their sisters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pudding and Heicha

**Author's Note:**

> Content warnings specific to this chapter: Futanari, Loli, Incest between sisters, gratuitous Japanese.
> 
> Author's Notes: Started this a while back, but only recently finished it after months of school leaving me without the energy to write. I have ideas for about half a dozen sets of sisters, mostly from Anime, though this first installment features my first attempt at writing smut for western media. Feel free to suggest other girls you'd like to see made into futanari and see fuck their sister.
> 
> And since the Japanese in this story can't be called anything but gratuitous, here's a glossary:  
> Konbanwa: Good Evening  
> Onee-chan: Big Sister, polite but childish.  
> Ochinchin: Penis, childish.  
> Imouto: Little sister.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ears and a tail weren't the only parts Pudding gained from being infused with monkey DNA and bath time with her little sister isn't helping her control her new found libido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings Specific to this chapter: Monkey girl, bath sex, very painful deflowering.
> 
> Author's Notes: This one kind of got away from me. Not only did the bath scene end up being much longer than I expected, but my muses wouldn't let me stop there and insisted I write a bedroom scene that wasn't in my original plan. Not my longest single chapter, but it does beat out Karin and Yuzu for the longest in this collection.
> 
> And to the comment I got for Karin and Yuzu, I hadn't considered Ichigo's reaction, though that's something to think about if I ever decide to write a sequel to that one-shot.

Pudding and Heicha by Jeffery Mewtamer

Bu-ling 'Pudding" Huang was uncharacteristically nervous. Life had   
always been hectic for the half-Chinese girl with her having to take   
care of five younger siblings on the limited income her street   
performances brought in, and became even more hectic with her becoming a   
super heroine, but it wasn't school, work, taking care of her family, or   
even saving the world on what seemed like a daily basis that had the   
blonde on edge.

Pudding had been infused with DNA from a golden lion tamaran, and for   
the most part it was awesome, Her already impressive acrobatics and  
physical prowess had been elevated to superhuman levels, she   
could now grow a pair of wicked cool monkey ears and a matching tail,   
and it came with being a superheroine. Unfortunately, there had been an   
unforeseen side-effect due to the DNA she had been infused with being   
from a male monkey.

For you see, when Pudding transforms, ears and a tail aren't the only   
extra body parts she gains, a penis manifesting between her legs.   
Fortunately, Pudding's girlcock is nearly indistinguishable from a human   
penis thanks to how closely related Humans and other primates are, and   
doesn't interfere with her ability to fight.

The problem is with her little sister Heicha. For as long as either   
Huang sister can remember, the two have bathed together, and their baths   
have always involved lots of skinship and some rather intimate touching,   
and between her altered DNA and the older sister starting puberty, it's   
been all Pudding can do not to transform involuntarily at the site of   
her cute, naked sister.

It was time for Pudding and Heicha to take their nightly bath and   
Pudding was filled with anxiety at the thought of her self-control   
snapping, Heicha being scared by her transformation, and possibly   
hurting the younger girl if the older blonde's new found libido drove   
her to use her new bit of anatomy on her little sister.

Pushing her anxiety aside, Pudding smiles and asks her little sister,   
"Ready for bath-time?" as Heicha bounds down the hallway with a clean   
night gown folded over one arm.

"Yes, Onee-chan!" replies the little girl, who has always enjoyed   
bonding with her older sister.

As Pudding helps Heicha out of her clothes, the elder blonde practices   
the breathing exercises that are part of the family's martial art style   
in an attempt to keep her animal instincts under control. This becomes   
harder as Pudding shampoos Heicha's hair and washes the smaller girl's   
very cute body as she sits seemingly oblivious on the bath stool before   
the older girl.

Even when it's Pudding's turn to sit on the stool as her younger sister   
washes her back, it's a struggle not to imagine those tiny hands   
stroking a place girls aren't supposed to have.

By some miracle, Pudding manages to reach the end of the sisters washing   
each other without an involuntary transformation and after dowsing   
Heicha with a wooden bucket to rinse away the soap, Pudding settles into   
the tub, which had been filling with hot water as the sisters washed   
each other.

To Puddings dismay, Heicha plops down in the tub right between Pudding's   
legs, the younger girl's tiny rump pressed against Pudding's girlhood as   
Heicha leans into her older sister.

Finally noticing that her sister seems unusually tense, Heicha speaks   
up, "Is something wrong, Onee-chan?"

"No-nothing!" shouts Pudding, willing all of her self control to not   
transform.

Not believing her sister's denial, Heicha turns around, positioning   
herself almost as if she's trying to trib her big sister. "I know   
Onee-chan has to keep some grown-up matter from me and our brothers, but   
I can at least help Onee-chan relax." With those words, Heicha reaches a   
small hand down between them to stroke Pudding's clit. "I know I always   
feel better after Onee-chan touches me here."

"Hei-Heicha, Pl-please stop!" Cries Pudding, fearful that the nub in   
Heicha's grasp will start swelling to an unnatural size at any moment.

Tilting her head in confusion, Heicha replies, "Doesn't it fell good?"

"It feels good, but you need to stop!" Yells Pudding, anger seeping into   
her tone.

Starting to tear up, Heicha stutters, "Do-Does Onee-chan hate me-me?"

Feeling bad for yelling at her baby sister and deciding revealing her   
secret couldn't make things any worse, Pudding says, "I'm sorry for   
yelling at you Heicha.." Nervously, she continues, "I need to show you   
something, but you need to promise me you won't tell anyone, not even   
our brothers. This secret is even more important than the way we usually   
bond during bathtime."

Drawing an X over her heart, Heicha replies, "Cross my heart, hope to   
die, I'll never speak of Onee-chan's secret outside this room."

Letting out a breath, Pudding says, "Okay, try not to be too shocked..."   
as she lets her instincts take over, her tail and ears popping out as   
her clit swells and transforms into a penis. By the time she's down   
transforming, Pudding's erection is as long and thick as Heicha's   
forearm.

Instead of being scared by Pudding's transformation, Heicha is more   
awed, "WOW! Since when does Onee-chan have a thingy like our brothers?"

"Ever since I got the ears and tail." Replies Pudding, drawing Heicha's   
attention to the named appendages.

Seeing the extent of Pudding's transformation, Heicha puts 2 and 2   
together and exclaims, "WOW! Your one of the Mew Mews! My Onee-chan is a   
super cool super heroine!"

Putting a hand over Heicha's mouth, Pudding hisses, "Not so loud. It's   
supposed to be a secret and I'm only telling you because your so damn   
cute I've barely managed to control myself around you thanks to this..."   
She points at her throbbing futahood, "Having a mind of it's own."

"It looks like it hurts." Says the younger girl as she examines her   
sister's member.

"It does a bit." replies Pudding.

"Is there anything I can do to help Onee-chan?" asks Heicha.

"Would you mind stroking it?" Asks Pudding in reply.

Reaching a hand out, Heicha wraps her fingers gingerly around Pudding's   
shaft and starts sliding it up and down the member's length. Hearing her   
sister moaning softly at her touch, the younger girl picks up her pace.

As Heicha continues to jack Pudding off, her other hand trails down to   
her own crotch to stroke her own immature girlhood.

After a few minutes, Heicha gets an idea, and letting go of her   
sister's member stands up.

Displeased at the lost of contact, Pudding whines, "Why did you stop?"

"I think I've thought of a better way to pleasure onee-chan." replies   
Heicha before turning around, the sight of the younger girl's cute   
little rump making Pudding throb worse than ever. Leaning forward and   
putting her hands on her knees, Heicha gives her big sister a briedf   
glimpse of her girlhood before sitting in the crook between Pudding's   
stomach and erection. Squeezing her thighs together, crossing her legs   
at the knee and wrapping both hands around the upper part of Pudding's   
shaft, the younger girl starts grinding her crotch against her sister's   
futahood as she resumes stroking it.

Moaning louder than before, Pudding grips the walls of the tub as she   
says, "Hei-Heicha, this does feel much better!"

"I'm glad Onee-chan likes it. It feels really good to rub my kitty   
against Onee-chan's thingy." replies Heicha, picking up pace and   
unknowingly bringing her sister closer to a massive eruption.

Pudding's orgasm comes as a surprise to both girls, the monkey girl's   
futahood twitching violently in Heicha's grasp as her seed shoots a foot   
into the air before arcing back down to land in the water where it forms   
several large globs.

"WOW!" exclaims Heicha, "It doesn't look like pee, but Onee-chan   
certaintly shot a lot of it!"

Catching her breath and looking at the white globs of seed floating in   
the water, Pudding replies, "I think that's what older kids call cum."   
Hugging heicha tightly to her chest, she adds, "That felt incredible! I   
hope you won't mine doing that again."

"I like making Onee-chan feel good, so I'll do it whenever Onee-chan   
wants!" replies Heicha, giddy at her sister's praise.

Still hard and feeling the warmth of Heicha's girlhood and thighs still   
wrapped firmly around her base, Pudding whispers with some hesitation,   
"Heicha, there's something else I want to try, but... but I'm afraid   
I'll hurt you."

Curious, Heicha asks, "What is it, Onee-chan?"

"I want to stick it inside you." replies Pudding huskily.

Confused, Heicha replies, "Inside me? You want to stick your thingy   
inside me?"

"Yes!" exclaims Pudding, exerting all of her self-control to not rape   
her baby sister.

"But...But how would you get it inside me?" Ask Heicha.

Reaching a hand down to Heicha's crotch, Pudding uses her index and ring   
fingers to part Heicha's netherlips before prodding the younger girl's   
virgin opening with her middle finger, "I'd use the same hole that gives   
you so much pleasure when I touch you like this or lick you between the   
legs."

Moaning loudly under Pudding's ministrations, Heicha replies, "But...But   
that hole is... it's so tiny...and...and your thingy is so...big!   
How...How could it possibly fit!"

Continueing to finger Heicha, Pudding replies, "I've heard this hole can   
stretch quite a bit, and is made for boys to stick their thingies in.   
I've even heard it can stretch enough to let Mamas push out babies when   
they're ready to be born, but I've also heard it can hurt a lot the   
first time a boy sticks his thingy in a girl, and that it really hurts   
when a Mama pushes out a baby, so that's why I'm afraid of hurting   
Heicha... but I've also heard it feels really good for both the boy and   
girl once the girl gets past the pain."

"I...I think I want to try it." replies Heicha, "How should we do it?"

Removing her hand from Heicha's girlhood, Pudding replies, "First, stand   
up and lean forward so I can see you little kitty."

Standing up, Heicha leans forward, putting her hand on her knees and   
thrusting her butt back towards Pudding, "Like this?"

"That's perfect!" replies Pudding as she grabs Heicha's hips and uses   
her thumbs to spread the younger girl's labia as much as possible.   
Lining up her tip with the tiny hole she just exposed, Pudding   
continues, "Now slowly sit down." As Heicha bends her knees, she gasps   
loudly at the sudden sensation of incredible fullness, but her opening   
manages to stretch over Pudding's tip without much trouble before the   
little girl's hymen blocks progress.

Bouncing on Puddings tip, Heicha declares, "I don't think I can get   
anymore inside me."

Pudding replies, "I think it might me your hymen. Tearing though that is   
what makes a girl's first time hurt for a lot of girls." Starting to   
stroke her shaft and imagining cumming in Heicha like this, Pudding   
adds, "You can try to force my thingy deeper inside you, or we can just   
continue like this. Just having the tip inside you feels absolutely   
amazing!"

"No! I'll try to get more of Onee-chan's thingy inside me." says Heicha   
in reply. "Besides, I want to feel onee-chan deeper inside me!" With   
that, Heicha shifts her weight trying to sit down full force on   
Pudding's member, wincing as her hymen stretches.

As her virgin barrier finally snaps, Heicha suddenly finds Pudding's tip   
crashing into her cervix as she engulfes half of Pudding's girlcock. As   
Heicha lets out a scream that Pudding fears will bring their brothers   
running, the older girl hugs her sister tightly and asks, "Are you   
okay?"

Eyes screwed shut with tears squeezing out, Heicha replies, "IT HURTS!   
OH KAMI IT HURTS!"

Starting to panic, Pudding loops her arms under Heicha's legs, saying,   
"I'll pull it out right away."

But as her futahood starts to inch out of Heicha's passage, the little   
girl protests, "That makes it hurt more!" Deciding to hold Heicha still,   
Pudding rubs the bulge her member formed in Heicha's lower abdomen in   
hopes of easing the pain and plays with her sister's clit in hopes of   
overriding the pain with pleasure.

After several minutes, Heicha relaxes in Pudding's arms whispering, "I   
think the worst of the pain is gone."

"Want me to pull out now?" asks Pudding, feeling terrible for hurting   
her sister.

"You said it would feel good once I got pass the pain." Replies Heicha,   
and after a brief pause, adds "I think I want to try continueing."

"Okay." says Pudding, "But if you feel anymore pain, tell me and we can   
stop."

"Okay." replies Heicha. With those words, Pudding pulls slowly out of   
Heicha before pushing back in, and hearing only moans of pleasure from   
her sister continues to slide in and out of the little girl's cozy,   
little cunny, slowly picking up pace.

After a while, Pudding gets an idea, and letting go of Heicha's legs to   
rest her arms on the sides of the tub, Pudding wraps her tail a few   
times around Heicha's slender waist, using the furry appendage to lift   
and lower the younger girl on the stiff appendage that is currently   
giving both sisters so much pleasure.

As Pudding frantically makes love to her little sister with enough force   
to make waves in the bath water, some of which sail over the tub wall to   
land on the floor, the older blonde uses the tip of her tail to caress   
the younger blonde's clit.

Feeling her second orgasm of the evening approaching, Pudding exclaims,   
"Heicha, I'm about to shoot more of that white, sticky stuff."

"I want to feel Onee-chan shoot it inside me!" replies Heicha   
breathlessly.

Eager to flood her little sister's immature womb, Pudding increase her   
pace again and within moments, Pudding exclaims, "Here it comes!"

As Pudding slams Heicha down on her futahood one last time, managing to   
get about two-thirds of her length in the smaller girl in the process,   
Heicha's passage clenches tightly as the younger sister reaches her own   
climax. The vicegrip Pudding now finds her futahood trapped in is enough   
to block the flow of semen, and instead of a constant stream, Pudding's   
ejaculation comes in several bursts as pressure in the base of the   
monkey girl's girlcock builds to the point to force its way pass the   
blockage.

As the pair come down from their shared climax, Pudding loosens her tail   
from around Heicha as the younger girl collapses against her sister's   
chest and the two bask in afterglow for a few minutes.

Eventually, Heicha says, "That was incredible, Onee-chan. Much better   
than our usual bath time play."

"Do you really think so?" Asks Pudding.

"Absolutely!" replies Heicha. CHanging the subject, she asks, "Hey,   
Onee-chan, are those older girls you hang-out with and work with at that   
Cafe, are they the other Mew Mews?"

"Yes," replies Pudding, "but you can't let them know you know. Just   
because they're in on the secret doesn't mean they are exempt from your   
promise to not tell anyone."

"Of course," replies Heicha. "I did promise to never speak of   
Onee-chan's secret outside of this room, and I doubt I'll be taking any   
baths with the other Mew Mews." Grinning up at her sister she adds, "But   
just so you know, Mew Pudding was my favorite Mew Mew even before I   
learned she was my own Onee-chan!"

 

Ruffling Heicha's hair, Pudding replies, "Cheeky, little monkey."

"And Onee-chan really is a monkey." replies Heicha, letting out a yawn,   
"And a super cool one at that."

"Okay, enough hero worship from my little sister for one night, I think   
it's time we got out." Replies Pudding. As Heicha gets off Pudding's   
softening member and bends over to pull out the drain plug, Pudding can   
see her seed seeping from Heicha's no longer virgin pussy. "On second   
thought, I think I need to clean you in one place a bit better." With   
that, Pudding grabs Heicha's hips and brings the smaller girl's crotch   
to her mouth, the water starting to drain as Heicha still has hold of   
the drain plug.

As Pudding lick the remnants of her orgasm from her sister's passage,   
not bother in the least by the lingering taste of virgin blood, Heicha   
notices that Pudding's flaccid member also has traces of semen clinging   
to it and returns the favor.

Once done cleaning each other of cum, drying off and dressing for bed in   
matching yellow nighties with Pudding untransforming, Pudding asks,   
"Would you like to sleep with me tonight?"

"Sure!" replies Heicha before asking hesitantly, "Do you think I could   
have some of Onee-chan's milk straight from Onee-chan's thingy?"

Teasingly, Pudding asks, "Aren't you a little old for a bedtime bottle?"

Blushing, Heicha replies, "Its...Its not like that! Onee-chan's milk was   
just really yummy when I licked Onee-chan's thingy clean."

Picking Heicha up in a princess carry, Pudding replies, "Heicha is so   
cute. Of course you can have a taste of my milk before we go to bed."

Walking into her bedroom, Pudding lays Heicha on the bed before   
discarding her panties, transforming again, and crawling on top of the   
younger girl to present her futahood for Heicha to suck on.

Taking Pudding's tip into her mouth, Heicha starts sucking and licking   
it like its the most delicious thing she's ever tasted as she starts   
stroking the shaft with her tiny hands.

"You know," starts Pudding, "You'll probably get my milk sooner if you   
use both your hands and feet to stroke me. With those words, Heicha   
brings her feet up to sandwich the base of Pudding's girlcock, making   
Pudding moan loudly as she braces her hands against the wall behind the   
headboard.

Staring down at the adorable sight of her sister using her hands, feet,   
and mouth to try and milk the Monkey mew's futahood, she comments, "That   
way you're playing with me reminds me so much of how you would nurse   
bottles of formula as a baby." Feeling her orgasm approaching, Pudding   
adds, "It's just so darn cute I can't hold it in!" and with those words,   
Pudding's hot seed pours into Heicha's eager mouth, the younger blonde   
greedily swallowing every drop and continuing to stroke Pudding in order   
to milk as much as possible.

When she's done cumming, Pudding notices how damp Heicha's panties are   
as she pulls away, "Oh my, your panties are completely soaked!"

Misinterpreting her sister's words, Heicha replies indignantly, "I   
didn't pee myself!"

Giggling at her sister's outburst, Pudding replies, "No, no. I think   
you're just drenched in love juice because you want me inside you   
again."

Blushing, Heicha replies, "That would be nice."

Pulling off Heicha's Panties, Pudding holds the smaller girl's legs   
apart by the ankles and lining her futahood up with Heicha's cunny,   
buries herself to half mast. Dropping to her knees and elbows, Pudding   
starts humping her little sister at a relaxed pace, tenderness replacing   
the urgency from when they did it in the bath. Every few thrusts,   
Pudding grinds her tip against Heicha's cervix in an effort to get more   
of her futahood into the little girl's cozy cunny, eliciting squeals of   
delight from her sister as she does so.

After what seems like an eternity to the young lovers, Pudding manages   
to stretch Heicha enough to fully seat herself in her sister's heavenly   
love tunnel, cumming one last time upon finally burying herself to the   
hilt, Heicha spasming around her not long after.

After a long silence, Pudding declares, "I think I could get use to   
making this a nightly routine."

"I... I think I'd like that." replies Heicha. Feeling Pudding start to   
pull out, she clenches her internal muscles and pleads, "Please,   
Onee-chan, I want to sleep with you inside me."

Placing a kiss on Heicha's forehead, Pudding replies, "Anything for my   
cute, little sister." Before rolling over so the smaller girl is lying   
on top and pulling the covers over them. As Heicha snuggles into her   
sister's chest, Pudding runs her fingers through Heicha's hair, grateful   
that what she feared would drive a wedge between them has instead   
brought them closer than ever.


	2. Lisa and Maggie

Lisa and Maggie by Jeffery Mewtamer

Lisa Simpson, 12-year-old, sixth grader, and Straight-A student was  
sitting at her desk doing homework for one of her advanced classes when  
her younger sister entered her bedroom and greeted the older blonde in  
perfect Japanese, "Konbanwa, Onee-chan!" stretching out the vowels in  
Onee-chan for maximum cuteness. The youngest Simpson, now a five  
year-old kindergardener looked like a miniature doppelganger of Lisa,  
only that her dress was blue to Lisa's signature red and instead of the  
beaded necklace favored by the older sister and their mother, Maggie's  
one fashion accessory was a small hairbow that matched her dress.  
Shifting to English, the younger blonde asks, "Whatcha doing?"

Not bothering to look up from her work, Lisa responds, "I'm doing  
homework, Maggie."

Pouting, the smaller girl replies, "Does that mean Onee-chan is too busy  
to play with her imouto?" Maggie had proven to be every bit as smart as  
Lisa was at her age, having a grasp of English on par with most adults  
and a grasp of Japanese on par with most Japanese school children Lisa's  
age, not to mention being smart enough to know just the right amount of  
Japanese to sprinkle into her English for maximum cute factor.

Even knowing Maggie's skills at manipulative cuteness, it took all of  
the older girl's willpower to not turn around to look at her younger  
sister and instead say, "I'm afraid so, Maggie."

Turning the pout up to eleven, Maggie replies, "Aww, but my little  
kindergardener cunny is aching for attention, and it just isn't the same  
when I play by myself." Feeling something stir in her loins at these  
words, Lisa makes the mistake of turning around to look at her sister  
only to find her little sister standing there, dressed lifted to show  
off powder blue panties. "See, Onee-chan? My love juices have soaked  
completely through my underwear.", and indeed, there was a noticeable  
wet patch on the crotch of Maggie's panties and even evidence of girl  
juice trailing down the inside of the younger girl's thighs.

The sight before her driving all other thoughts out of her mind and  
feeling her growing arousal pitch a tent in her red dress, Lisa sighs  
before saying, "I guess I can finish my homework later." Patting her  
lap, she adds, "Come here, my cute little imouto."

As she approaches Lisa, instead of climbing into the older girl's lap,  
Maggie drops to her knees and pushes Lisa's knees apart before lifting  
the front of the red dress to free the older girl's erect penis. Lisa  
had gained the extra bit of anatomy thanks to being too close to one of  
Professor Frink's experiments when it blew-up. In addition to making her  
a hermaphrodite, the transformation had initially lead to Lisa producing  
a pheromone that had made her irresistible to every virgin female in  
springfield that had only subsided after Lisa had lost her virginity,  
and Maggie had been the only girl Lisa hadn't been able to avoid or  
resist seduction attempts from if avoidance proved impossible, and even  
after the sisters gave their virginities to each other and most girls  
went back to ignoring Lisa, her sister seemed to be addicted to the  
older blonde's semen.

Part of Lisa told her it was wrong to be doing this on multiple levels,  
and while Lisa could probably cope with the loss of the pleasure of  
having her little sister milking her futahood at least once, and usually  
several times, a day, between the fact that Maggie was always the one to  
initiate their sister bonding sessions and seemed to enjoy such play  
immensely, Lisa had yet to successfully refuse Maggie's advances and had  
turned Professor Frink down when he offered a cure to her condition.

Lisa is snapped out of her reflections when Maggie wraps her hands  
around the older girl's futahood and comments, "Onee-chan's ochinchin is  
so big and thick and it feels so warm in my hands!" before taking the  
tip into her mouth and swirling her tongue about it. Lisa's girlcock is  
too large for Maggie to fit more than the head in her mouth and the  
younger girl can't wrap her hands fully around its girth, but what  
Maggie lacks in coverage, she makes up for in eagerness as Lisa leans  
back with her elbows on the desk behind her and moans loudly under  
Maggie's ministrations.

Before long, Lisa is shouting, "Maggie, I'm about to orgasm!"

Continueing to stroke Lisa's shaft, the smaller girl removes her mouth  
from the futa's cockhead long enough to say, "It's okay, onee-chan!  
Please give your imouto plenty of onee-chan's hot, gooey semen to  
drink!" Before returning her lips to Lisa's tip just in time for the  
first spurt of the older blonde's jizz to spray down the younger  
blonde's throat. Still moving her hands up and down her sister's shaft,  
Maggie greedily guzzles down every last drop of Lisa's release.

Once done swallowing Lisa's seed, Maggie stands up, kicks off her blue,  
slip-on shoes and stands with her arms out to her sides before saying,  
"Now, it's time for onee-chan to undress her cute, little imouto."

Lisa grabs the thin straps holding up Maggie's dress and quickly pulls  
the garment over the younger girl's head to leave the shorter blonde in  
only a pair of powder blue panties. As she pulls down her sister's  
underwear, Lisa comments on how soaked they are, "My, but your cute,  
little panties are sopping wet! Are you sure my cute, little Imouto  
didn't make tinkle in her panties?"

Somewhat indignantly, Maggie replies, "Of course I didn't! I'm a big  
girl!"

Lisa replies, "Well, I guess a taste test will determine if my imouto's  
girlhood is glistening with girl juice or pee." Quickly pushing her  
homework aside to clear the center of her desk, Lisa lifts the smaller  
girl off the floor and lays her on top of the desk. Firmly grabbing  
Maggie by the ankles, Lisa spreads her little sister's legs far apart  
and buries her face in the younger girl's crotch.

As Lisa's tongue assaults Maggie's core, the younger blonde moans loudly  
and exclaims, "O-Onee-chan's tongue feels so-so good!" Pinching her tiny  
nipples between her thumbs and forefingers, the kindergardener adds,  
"Please keep licking your imouto until she cums!"

With Maggie's ankles still firmly in her grasp, Lisa places her index  
fingers to the younger blonde's soles and starts tickling while not  
lightening up on her assault of the smaller girl's juicy twat. Giggling  
and squirming under the three-pronged assault, Maggie cries out, "That  
tickles, Onee-chan!" As she kicks her legs in a futile attempt to break  
her older sister's hold.

After a minute or two, Lisa releases Maggie's ankles, the smaller girl  
wrapping her legs around her older sister's neck as Lisa plunges her  
tongue as deep into the kindergardener's passage as possible. Lost in  
the pleasure of being tongue fucked, Maggie doesn't notice the older  
girl's hand approaching her exposed ribs and is caught off guard as the  
tickle torture resumes, this time with two full hands worth of digits  
instead of just index fingers. Maggie tries to protest, but between  
uncontrollable laughter and equally uncontrollable moans, the small girl  
can't compose a single coherent word.

It isn't long before Lisa's treatment has Maggie convulsing in orgasm,  
the young girl's pusssy tightening enough to trap the older girl's  
tongue as love juices gush into the sixth-grader's mouth. As Maggie's  
orgasm subsides, Lisa pulls away, leaving the small girl sprawled out on  
the older girl's desktop.

As Maggie pants in afterglow, the rise and fall of her flat chest quite  
visible, Lisa licks the remnants of her sister's release from her lips  
before saying, "I didn't taste any pee, so I guess you were telling the  
truth about not making tinkle in your panties." Looking down at her  
renewed erection, Lisa smiles lustfully before grabbing Maggie's hips  
and pulling the smaller girl's rear off the edge of the desk. Spreading  
Maggie's labia with her thumbs and lining the tip of her girlcock up  
with the smaller girl's opening, Lisa asks, "Is my cute, little imouto  
ready to take her Onee-chan's big, fat ochinchin up her cozy, little  
cunny?"

Catching her breath, Maggie replies, "Please, Onee-chan, fuck your  
Imouto's cunny nice and hard with your ochinchin!" Needing no further  
encouragement, Lisa pulls Maggie onto her lap, hilting her masive member  
within the smaller girl's passage. Normally, Lisa's analytical mind  
would be questioning how such a large penis could fit in such a small  
girl, but the older girl is too distracted by the wonderful sensation of  
having her girlcock wrapped in her little sister's warmth to worry about  
such things.

Lisa is content to just lean back in her chair and savor being inside  
Maggie's pussy, but the smaller girl wants more and starts bouncing in  
her older sister's lap. Before long, both are moaning in shared ecstacy  
and it isn't long before Lisa warns, "I'm about to erupt inside you,  
Maggie!"

Wrapping her arms around Lisa's neck and increasing her pace, Maggie  
replies, "It's okay, Onee-chan! Please pump your cute, little imouto's  
tight, tiny twat full of your incesteous seed!" before capturing her  
older sister's lips in a kiss. Moments later, Lisa's cock goes off like  
a geyser deep inside Maggie as the smaller girls passage convulses in  
orgasm around Lisa's girth, milking every last drop of semen from the  
older blonde.

Exhausted from the act, Maggie nuzzles against Lisa's chest before  
falling asleep with Lisa's girlcock still within her. Stroking the  
younger blonde's golden locks, Lisa whispers, "My cute little Imouto is  
even cuter when she's asleep." Sighing, she adds, "I'd like to stay like  
this, but I do need to finish my homework." Placing a hand under  
Maggie's butt, Lisa stands and walks over to her bed, being careful not  
to wake the sleeping girl. Laying Maggie down gently and placing pillows  
under the smaller girl's head and rear, Lisa slowly with draws from her  
sister, making sure every drop of her cum stays within Maggie's gaping  
cunny. Covering the kindergardener with a blanket, the hermaphrodite  
returns to her homework, smiling and thinking that she's lucky to have  
such a loving little sister.


	3. Momoko and Kuriko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Momoko was hit by the white Light and became Blossom of the Powerpuff Girls Z, super powers weren't all she gained. Now a horny futa, she decides to use her little sister to relieve her carnal urges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings specific to this chapter: Non-con, sleeping sex.
> 
> Author's Notes: Not much to say about this one except I wish there were more PPG/Z lemons involving Blossom/Momoko that didn't pair her with Brick, and this is my first contribution towards fixing this(and for those interested, A Girl and her X includes my contribution to increasing Bubbles/Miyako lemons that don't pair her with Boomer). If I get the right inspiration, this one-shot might get a sequel or become part of a futa!PPGZ series. Also, this chapter marks my first attempt at writing in first person.

Momoko and Kuriko by Jeffery Mewtamer

I crept quietly through the house, hoping not to wake my parents or   
little sister. Ever since that fateful day I was hit by the white light   
and became Blossom of the Powerpuff Girls Z, I've had to keep many   
secrets from my family, my identity, where I was going after school most   
days, that my new best friends were my fellow heroines, but perhaps the   
strangest secret I was keeping was that, in addition to gaining super   
powers, I had gained a penis from being hit with the white light.

To make matters worse, my new anatomy stuck around no matter how many   
times the anti-Z ray is used on me, and masturbating was no longer   
cutting it for keeping my raging boners under control. Kaoru or Miyako   
might've been willing to help me out, having likewise become futas in   
addition to becoming super heroines, but they weren't available at this   
late hour.

And so I find myself sneaking into my sister's bedroom, driven forward   
by the need to bury my girlcock in a real pussy and shoot my load,   
preferably several times. As expected, Kuriko was sound asleep. Less   
expected was the position she was in.

Her covers had been kicked off the bed, and she was laying on top of her   
pillow, hugging it tightly, her face buried in it. But best of all, her   
rear was in the air, and her night gown had ridden up far enough to   
leave her panties completely exposed.

Crawling up on the bed and positioning myself behind Kuriko, I began to   
slowly lower my sister's panties. There were a few times I thought she   
was stirring and froze for a minute or two, but she never woke. Once I   
had worked the garment down to her knees, I lifted my own nightgown and   
pulled the front of my panties down, freeing my swollen girlcock from   
the cotton confines that had barely been able to contain it.

I've never seen the cock of an actual boy, but with my own being wide   
enough I can't encircle it with one hand and long enough I could wrap   
both hands around the shaft without overlap, I like to think I've got a   
decently sized member for a thirteen year old.

After a few strokes to ensure I'm fully erect, I place my tip at my   
sleeping sister's virgin opening. I experience a brief twinge of guilt   
as I think 'I'm about to rape my little sister and steal her virginity   
as she sleeps, that's not something a heroine of justice would do.', but   
as my penis throbs in anticipation, my conscience is told to take a hike   
as I thrust my hips forward, taking Kuriko's virginity and hilting   
myself within her with a single movement.

Fortunately, she doesn't wake up, even as I notice traces of blood on my   
girlcock from where I must've torn her hymen. Even so, I start slowly,   
fearful that if I go too fast or stimulate her in too many ways, she'll   
wake up, but as time passes and she remains sound asleep, drooling into   
her pillow, I become more bold and increase my pace.

Kuriko's pussy is a lot warmer and much tighter than Kaoru or Miyako's   
mouths, and while I've never gotten to fuck either of my teammates'   
cunnies, not that I've allowed either of them a turn at mine, I doubt   
their's could've been any better.

Before long, I feel the first inkling of the sensations that tell me I'm   
close to cumming, and while my conscience returns long enough to tell me   
I should pull out before I fill my sleeping sister's immature womb, the   
pleasure continues to drive me forward. I start chanting mentally 'Just   
one more thrust and I'll pull out', but my insatiable girlcock keeps   
willing my hips to slam forward everytime I'm about to pull my tip from   
Kuriko's passage, and eventually, 'one more thrust' turns into the   
thrust that has me hilting myself within my sleeping sister, my tip   
pressed tightly to her cervix as rope after rope of my hot, gooey seed   
shoots into her immature womb.

Placing my hands to either side of my sister's sleeping form to avoid   
collapsing on top of her, I pant heavily as my prick continues to pump   
her full of my potent seed.

By the time I've caught my breath and can think straight again, I've   
finished cumming and my member has gone soft within my sister's snug   
passage. Though I know it'll be a couple of years before Kuriko starts   
having periods and ovulating, the thought of my little swimmers swarming   
one of her eggs and making her trim little tummy grow big and round with   
my baby is enough to make me grow hard again, her snug passage seeming   
to tighten around me as my girlcock swells with blood once again.

Figuring that I've already done as much damage as possible and that if   
she hasn't woken yet, she's not likely to wake before morning, I throw   
caution to the wind and start fucking my sexy, sleeping sister with   
near-reckless abandon, not even slowing down as my girlcock erupts   
within her for the second or even the third time. By the time my member   
is fully satisfied, remaining limp even at the thought of a heavily   
pregnant Kuriko sucking it followed by her begging me to pound her   
pregnant, preteen pussy, I've shot at least half-a dozen loads into my   
sister's immature womb.

With my seed apparently being thick enough not to leak from within her   
and me not wanting to risk turning her over to see if she has a belly   
bulge from all that sperm, I simply pull her panties back up to their   
proper place before tip-toeing out of her room and back to my own with a   
satisfied smile on my face.

###

The next morning at breakfast, as she ate her cereal and our parents   
where distracted with chores elsewhere in the house, Kuriko turns to me   
and says, "Onee-chan, I had a weird dream last night."

"really?" I reply, not thinking anything of her comment.

"Yeah, you were in it, and you had a boy's thingie." she replies.

Trying not to let my rising panic into my voice, I reply, "Is that so?"

"Yeah, and unlike the few glimpses I've caught of Papa's, it was all   
rigid. You came into my room, pulled down my panties, and slid it up my   
kitty, and then something warm and sticky sprayed from your thingie deep   
inside me."

Thinking she was aware of everything I did last night, it's all I can do   
not to freak out, drop to the floor, and confess all while begging   
forgiveness. Instead, I let out a little laugh that betrays more of my   
nervousness than I would like before saying, "That does sound like quite   
the dream."

Not seeming to have noticed my nervous laugh, and sounding a bit   
disappointed, she says, "Too bad it was just a dream. It hurt a bit when   
you first stuck it in, but then it started to feel really good, but I   
know there's no way Onee-chan could've grown a boy's thingie, and I   
seldom have repeats of such pleasant dreams."

 

Letting out a sigh of relief that seems to go unnoticed by my sister, I   
smile inwardly at the thought that she might actually be my willing   
lover if I ever work up the courage to tell her the truth about my   
recently acquired bit of anatomy. Naturally, this thought leads me to   
pitching a tent under the table, and I have to be sneaky to conceal the   
fact from Kuriko as I head to my room to get ready to head to the lab,   
hoping my self-control will hold out long enough for me not to tackle my   
sister to the floor and take her where our parents could easily catch us   
in the act, or worse, tackle some random girl on the street between here   
and the lab. Please let Kaoru or Miyako be up to giving me a blowjob   
when I get to the lab.


	4. Karin and Yuzu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karin inherited an unusual mutation from her Shinigami ancestry and Yuzu walks in on Karin during masturbation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings specific to this chapter: Twincest, impregnation.
> 
> Author's Notes: Not much to say about this chapter, and my apologies for not writing much lately despite having the summer off from college. Hopefully the length(nearly as long as the previous two installments combined) will make up for it.
> 
> Also, feel free to leave suggestions for sister pairs(or larger groups of sisters) you'd like to see featured in this collection. And for those wondering why this is part 1 of a series, I plan to do companion collections subtitled Loli Style(little sisters with big brothers) and Shota Style(little brothers with big sisters), so feel free to leave brother-sister pair suggestions for those as well.

Karin and Yuzu by Jeffery Mewtamer

There were times Karin Kurosaki hated her life. Not only was she cursed   
with the ability to see ghosts and monsters that were invisible to most,   
and forced to sit back and worry when her brother turns into a shinigami   
and runs off to fight such monsters, but puberty had thrown her a curve   
ball.

Karin had been born a normal girl and though she was quite a tomboy,   
there had been no warning of her condition. When the twins started going   
through puberty, Karin's fairer haired sister, Yuzu, had started to   
blossom into a very attractive, but otherwise normal adolescent female,   
but Karin was developing in a more androgynous, even slightly masculine,   
way. That would've suited the raven-haired soccer player just fine, but   
the onset of puberty had also brought the growth of a penis between her   
legs.

Old Goatface had said it was a rare mutation that had shown up in his   
family a few times, but Karin had growing suspicions that her father was   
also a Shinigami and that this was another part of the weirdness that   
shinigami seem to attract.

To make matters worse, Karin found herself struggling with both the out   
of control hormones of a teenage boy and the moodswings, PMS, and   
menstrual bleeding of a teenage girl.

Fortunately, Karin was currently in the middle of her female cycle and   
only had the negatives of male puberty to contend with for the time   
being, and was presently in the middle of dealing with such.

The black-haired tomboy was lying on her bed in the room she shares with   
her twin sister in only a tank top and boxers, her futahood hard and   
throbbing as her hand grips her shaft and moves up and down in a blur in   
a desperate attempt to releave her arousal.

Lost in masturbation and thinking she locked the door, Karin doesn't   
notice as Yuzu enters the room wearing a simple white blouse and pale   
blue jeans that snuggly hug the more feminine sister's every curve.

Ever since learning of Karin's condition, Yuzu had started feeling an   
attraction towards her twin that went beyond the bond between sisters,   
but had been too shy to say anything, but now seeing Karin in the middle   
of self pleasure coupled with the fact that prior to today, Yuzu had   
several times knocked on the locked door of this room to be answered by   
a Karin with disheveled hair and clothes, Yuzu can feel a fire in her   
loins burning away any hesitation.

Enboldened, Yuzu crawls on to Karin's bed and kneels between her twin's   
spread legs to get a better look at the dark-haried girl jacking herself   
off. Eyes closed, breathing heavy, and senses focused entirely on   
masturbation, Karin remains unaware of her audience.

Feeling her own desire building and wanting to help her sister, Yuzu   
gives into the sudden temptation to reach out her tongue and lick   
Karin's tip. As tongue meets glans, Karin's hand freezes mid-stroke and   
the raven-haired girl slowly opens her eyes and props herself up on one   
elbow.

The twins stare into each others eyes for a minute or two, Karin's hand   
still wrapped around her erection and Yuzu's open mouth mere inches from   
the tip of said erection.

Karin would be lying if she said she never imagined Yuzu in such a   
position, even if the tomboy tried to lead her thoughts towards Orihime,   
Tatsuki, one of the female shinigami, or even that Toshiro boy when she   
was alone and trying to tame her male half, but Karin never thought Yuzu   
would actually get so close to Karin's erect girlcock.

Karin was so lost in her thoughts that when Yuzu finally broke the   
silence, it tooks several times before Yuzu's question of, "Would you   
like some help, Karin?" penetrated Karin's sex fogged mind.

"Help?" replies Karin, still not fully understanding Yuzu's intentions.   
In response, Yuzu reaches out a hand, gently pries Karin's fingers away   
from the dark-haired girl's futahood before wrapping her own, softer and   
more delicate hand around Karin's girth and starts to stroke it as the   
fair haired girl's tongue encircle's the futa's tip. Finding even this   
to be orders of magnitude better than touching herself, Karin makes no   
protest at Yuzu's ministrations and lays back down, moaning softly as   
her twin wraps her lips around the collar of the tomboy's futahood.

Before long, Yuzu is bobbing her head up and down, taking half of   
Karin's member into her mouth as she continues stroking the base of   
Karin's shaft. Yuzu's other hand snakes down to the more feminine twin's   
crotch, sliding inside her jeans to rub her pussy through her panties,   
the undergarment passing damp and being well on it's way to soaked.

After a few minutes, Karin exclaims, "Yu-Yuzu, I-I'm gonna cum!" as she   
grabs afistful of bedsheet in each hand. At these words, Yuzu pulls back   
until only the head of her sister's futahood is in her mouth, her tongue   
rapidly swirling around and over the slit at Karin's tip. Setting aside   
her own pleasure for the time being, the fairer haired girl pulls her   
hand out of her jeans to vigorously stroke Karin's shaft with both   
hands.

Before long, Karin erupts in her twin's mouth, Yuzu's cheeks bulging   
from the sheer volume of Karin's load. Despite this, the more feminine   
twin doesn't lose a drop as she eagerly swallows her sister's thick seed   
and continues to pump Karin's shaft.

Once done sucking out all of Karin's seed and licking away any remnants   
of the futa's tip or around her own lips, Yuzu sits back on her heels to   
admire the results of her handy work, the darker haired twin laying limp   
in afterglow, a contented expression on the tomboy's face.

When she finally recovers from the mind blowing orgasm her twin just   
gave her, Karin opens her eyes and props herself up on both elbows as   
she says, "That was incredible, Yuzu!"

Her own desires still unfulfilled and noticing that Karin's erection   
hasn't druped in the least, Yuzu replies, "But you're still hard, so   
obviously it wasn't enough."

Before Karin can assure her twin that it was plenty, the tomboy is   
blindsided as Yuzu Yanks her blouse over her head and tosses it to the   
floor. Male instincts kicking in, Karin's eyes lock onto Yuzu's budding   
breasts. They're not yet big enough even for a training bra, but the   
gentle curve they give to Yuzu's chest calls out for karin to massage   
them, and the hard, little nubs of Yuzu's erect nipples just beg to be   
sucked.

The sound of a zipper ripping through the silence draws Karin's   
attention downward just in time to see Yuzu sliding her tight-fitting   
jeans out from under her cute little butt and down her smooth creamy   
thighs.

As the jeans join the blouse on the floor, Yuzu lays back, now in only   
panties and socks, her shoulders resting on the foobottom edge of   
Karin's mattress. With a hand under each knee, Yuzu holds her legs up   
and apart to give Karin a good view, the fair haired twin's head held up   
with a cute expression on her face that manages to be both innocent and   
seductive at the same time.

Rising to her knees for a better look, Karin is stunned both by the   
beauty of the girl laid out before her and the fact that her usually   
timid outside of the kitchen sister is being so bold. As her eyes roam   
over her twin's form, Karin notices the pale pink of Yuzu's socks and   
panties only because of the contrast with the more feminine twin's pale,   
porcelin-like skin. Finishing her overview, Karin's eyes lock on to   
Yuzu's girlhood, the fair haired girl's love juices having turned the   
fabric translucent and causing it to cling to Yuzu's every nook and   
cranny.

As Karin reaches to jack off to the angelic vision before her, Yuzu lets   
out a giggle, braking the dark-haired twin's trance as she says, "Don't   
be silly, you don't need to touch yourself." Her tone turning husky, she   
adds "You're more than welcome to touch me in anyway you like."

Accepting the invitation, Karin places her hands on Yuzu's chest and   
basks in how soft her twin's skin is. Yuzu lets out a small moan as   
Karin pinches the more feminine girl's nipples and starts rolling them   
between thumb and forefinger.

After several minutes of nipple play, Yuzu starts to grow impatient.   
Letting go of a leg, she grabs Karin's erection and begs, "Please,   
Karin, I want this inside me." as she rubs Karin's tip against the   
soaked crotch of her panties.

Surprised that Yuzu would be willing to go that far, even more so that   
Yuzu seems to want to go that far, but realizing she wants to go that   
far as well, Karin makes quick work of removing Yuzu's panties, pulling   
the fairer haired girl towards her so Yuzu has room to lay her head on   
the bed instead of it hanging off the foot, and positioning her futahood   
at her twin's entrance, Yuzu's legs draped over Karin's arms.

At the last moment before taking Yuzu's virginity, Karin's conscience   
catches up to her and Karin asks, "Are you sure you want this?" Noticing   
that her girlcock is about as thick as Yuzu's wrist, the raven-haired   
girl adds, "Are you sure I'll fit inside you?"

Desperate to feel her twin inside her, Yuzu begs in the cutest, most   
seductive tone she can muster, "Please, Karin-kun, my girlhood is on   
fire! I ache with an intense need to feel your big thing inside me!"   
Then Yuzu delivers a threat that would have any member of the Kurosaki   
household obeying her every word, "Hurry up and deflower me, or you can   
fix your own breakfast for the next month!"

Knowing that Yuzu never makes idle threats about denying people her   
cooking, Karin pierces her twin's hymen with no further hesitation, The   
tip of Karin's futahood bumping against Yuzu's cervix as one twin hilts   
within the other. Yuzu winces at losing her virginity, but Karin's   
impatient thrusts soon override the fairer haired girl's pain with   
pleasure beyond anything Yuzu had imagined.

Inbetween pants, Karin exclaims, "Your insides are so hot and tight,   
Yuzu! It feels like my cock is going to melt

Smiling and moaning softly, Yuzu replies, "I'm glad you like it, Karin!   
Your hard thing feels really good inside me!"

Letting go of Yuzu's legs, Karin starts roaming her hands all over her   
sister's body, enjoying the feel of the more feminine twin's silky skin   
under her fingertips. Moaning encouragingly at Karin's touch, Yuzu wraps   
her legs around the darker haired girl's waist.

After several minutes of plunging her futahood repeatedly into the   
little slice of heaven between Yuzu's legs, Karin can feel her second   
orgasm of the afternoon starting to build and freezes suddnly as she   
realizes the implications of cumming in her current position.

Dropping down from a pre-orgasmic state at her sister's sudden stop,   
Yuzu asks somewhat annoyed, "Why did you stop, Karin?"

Trying to calm herself down, Karin replies, "I need to pull out before I cum in you."

As Karin makes to pull out of Yuzu, the fair haired girl tightens her   
legs around her twins waist and starts bucking her hips, saying, "No you   
don't! If you cum anywhere but inside me, you're on your own for lunch   
for the next month!"

Halting her attempts to pull out while trying not to shoot her load,   
Karin gasps at Yuzu's actions and exclaims, "Yuzu, If you don't stop,   
I'm really gonna cum! Our cycles are synced, so I know you're currently   
at your most fertile! If I don't pull out, you're almost guaranteed to   
get pregnant!"

Panting heavily and wishing she was strong enough to flip over on top   
and ride her reluctant twin to a nice, gooey creampie, Yuzu replies, "I   
know I'm at my most fertile! I want Karin to shoot her cum deep inside   
my unprotected womb where it belongs! I want my sister to put a baby in   
my belly!" Reaching up and pulling Karin in to a hug, Yuzu brings their   
lips within a few centimeters before saying in a softer, more romantic   
tone, "Now, shut up, kiss me, and pour your hot, thick baby batter deep   
in my belly."

With that, the twins lips meet, Yuzu's tongue invading Karin's mouth as   
the tomboy returns the more feminine twin's hug. Karin resumes her   
thrusts, giving in to her twin's desire to be impregnated and her own   
body's instinctive urge to impregnate. With Yuzu bucking her hips in   
time with Karin's thrusts, it isn't long before the raven haired girl is   
flooding her twins womb, Karin experiencing an orgasm more intense than   
any she's had previously as her futahood releases a load more massive   
than any she's previously shot.

By the time the twins come up for air, Karin has gone limp within her   
sister. Staying buried in Yuzu's passage, Karin sits up and pulls the   
fair haired girl into her lap.

Reaching a hand down to rub the small bulge in her abdomen, Yuzu   
declares, "Wow! I didn't think you'd pump so much inside me!"

"I hope you're satisfied with so many of my swimmers inside you   
searching for your egg." replies Karin.

"Oh, I'm quite happy to be full of Karin's little swimmers!" replies   
Yuzu, beaming. "I hope they find my egg soon. I can't wait for my belly   
to start ballooning up with our baby and for my breasts to swell with   
milk!" At those words, Yuzu feels Karin growing hard again. ""Is the   
thought of your twin with a big beautiful baby bump and big, beautiful   
breasts dripping with milk and knowing you caused it turning you on   
again?" Asks the more feminine twin teasingly.

Trying to suppress a blush, Karin replies, "I-I'm starting to warm up to   
the idea."

"That's Great!" exclaims Yuzu as she grabs the hem of Karin's tank top   
and sends it to join her own clothes, revealing Karin's lithe upper   
torso. Leaning into Karin, she adds in a husky whisper, "Because, I've   
made you cum twice already, but you haven't made me cum yet." Again,   
their lips meet, as do their upper bodies, the smooth, pale skin of the   
girly girl a pleasant contrast to the rougher, tanned skin of the   
tomboy, the nipples of Yuzu's budding breasts rubbing against the   
nipples of Karin's flatter chest that shows hints of muscle tone.

Yuzu parts her lips and Karin accepts the invitation to explore her   
twin's mouth. At the same time, Yuzu starts moving her hips up and down,   
prompting Karin to grab her more feminine twin's butt and start   
thrusting up into Yuzu's passage.

As the twins continue their passionate love making, Yuzu reaches for the   
nightstand between their beds and feels around. Upon finding the item   
she was looking for, she grabs a pair of sewing shears and sits up. Not   
slowing in riding her sister's futahood and with a practiced hand, Yuzu   
cleanly snips through the waistband of Karin's boxers above the fly.

"Hey, these are my favorite boxers." protests the dark haired girl   
weakly, enjoying being ridden too much to really get mad.

"I can mend them later." replies Yuzu as she places the scissors back on   
the nightstand before turning around without Karin's member sliding out.   
Grabbing the hems of the boxers, Yuzu pulls the garment off, leaving   
both twins completely naked, Karin shivering slightly as her thus far   
ignored pussy is exposed to the air.

Still pumping her hips on her sister's girlcock, Yuzu looks down and   
pulls Karin's legs apart to get a good look at her twin's still virgin   
cunny. "Karin has a very pretty pussy!" Exclaims Yuzu. "Makes me wish I   
had a girlcock as well! I'd bet we'd look downright adorable together   
pregnant with each others' babies!" Gushes the fair haired girl.

"Ugh, no thanks!" grunts Karin in reply. "You might be impatient to   
become a mother, but there's no way I'm letting anyone plant their seed   
in me!"

Before Yuzu can comment further, Karin sits up and wraps her arms around   
her twin, one hand cupping Yuzu's small breast as Karin pinches the   
fairer haired girl's clit between the thumb and forefinger of her other   
hand. This causes Yuzu to cry out in pleasure and squirm in Karin's lap.   
As Karin nuzzles her twin's neck, Yuzu tilts her head to give the raven   
haired girl better access and Karin is soon suckling and licking the   
pale, sensitive flesh of Yuzu's neck and shoulder, though being careful   
not to leave any visible hickies, not wanting to mar the more feminine   
twin's beautiful skin.

Karin rises to her knees and uses the extra leverage this provides to   
start thrusting more roughly into Yuzu, directing as many thrusts as   
possible at the fairer haired girl's g-spot.

The multi-front assault on Yuzu's neck by Karin's mouth, Yuzu's clit and   
nipple by Karin's hands, and Yuzu's g-spot by Karin's futahood is more   
than the girl can stand, and Yuzu soon reaches her orgasm. However,   
Karin continues the assault, hellbent to pay Yuzu back for the pair of   
mindblowing orgasms she had mere minutes earlier, but as Yuzu's passage   
convulses in multiple orgasms around karin's girth, it isn't long before   
Karin erupts in Yuzu once more.

As the twins come down from their shared climax, the collapse on Karin's   
bed, Yuzu landing on top of the darker haired of the pair. Turning over,   
letting Karin's now flaccid member slip from within her, Yuzu lays her   
head on Karin's heaving chest.

"That was incredible!" exclaims the fair haired twin, "I'll make you a   
deal, Karin."

"What's that?" asks Karin, running her hands through Yuzu's hair.

"From now on, you can use my pussy as often and for as long as you   
want," Starts Yuzu, "but unless I give you permission, you aren't   
allowed to cum anywhere but in my pussy."

"And if I cum anywhere else?" Asks Karin, suspecting what kind of punishment lay in store for her.

"If I find out you've been masturbating or doing it with other girls   
without my permission, you'll be on your own for supper for a month."

"I think I can live with those terms," replies Karin "but what are we   
going to tell old goat face if you really are pregnant?"

"Let me handle daddy." Says Yuzu before snuggling against her twin and   
lover's chest and letting the exhaustion from their recent love making   
take here away to dreamland. Wrapping an arm gently and protectively   
around Yuzu, Karin allows sleep to claim her as well.

###

Yuzu did indeed get pregnant from that first encounter, but even if she   
hadn't, it would've happened eventually with how often the twins did it   
after that first time. Isshin had been overjoyed when Yuzu told him of   
his impending grandfatherhood, and Yuzu cut off any potentially   
murderous rage at a potential son-in-law by refusing to tell him who the   
father was until he promised, under threat of no Yuzu cooked meals for a   
month, he wouldn't give the father a hard time. Though somewhat   
disappointed that Karin had knocked up her own sister, Isshin kept to   
his promise to not give Karin a hard time knowing that his pregnant   
daughter wouldn't hesitate to follow through on her threat to deny him   
her home cooking. Of course, Karin was glad to not be murder by her   
father, and only seemed to grow more attracted to Yuzu as the fairer   
haired twin's pregnancy progressed.


	5. Cerulean Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an attempt to dissuade Misty from pestering them to let her join their show, The Sensational Sisters invite their baby sister to join their post-practice activities and Misty learns that she lacks more than she thought compared to her sisters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings specific to this chapter: Foursome/small orgy(3 futas, 1 loli), gangbang, mild watersports, fucked silly/unconscious.
> 
> Author's notes: And the trend of each installment being longer than the last continues, though I kind of expected this one to be a bit longer since it's the first in this collection with more than two characters doing lemony things. Also, two updates in about a week despite the new semester now being in full swing has me optimistic that I'm over the lack of motivation that dominated my summer vacation.
> 
> And while I won't promise to fulfill any requests, I am open to pairing and scenario suggestions for this and most of my other stories.

Cerulean Sisters by Jeffery Mewtamer

"Please, let me be in your next show." begged Misty as her sisters   
entered Cerulean Gym's locker room following their most recent practice.

"How many times do we have to tell you, you don't have what it takes to   
be a Sensational Sister?" Asks Daisy, the blonde combing her fingers   
through her wet hair.

"Yeah," adds Violet, "You've got a swimmer's physique, but you don't   
have the supermodel grade figures to share a stage with us.

"Besides," concludes Lily, "Water Ballet requires a level of grace you   
can't manage on dry land, much less with the added resistance of the   
water, even if you can give Olympic-class triathletes a run for their   
money in speed and distance swimming."

"But I'll do anything!" pleads the youngest of the four sisters. Misty   
knew she didn't stack up to her elder sisters in grace or beauty even   
though she had been blessed with speed and endurance that coupled with   
her being the only one of the four who was competent at putting gym   
challengers through their paces had earned her the title of the   
Tomboyish Mermaid, she still envied her sister's greater fame among the   
Cerulean populace and tourists who weren't interested in watching Gym   
Battles.

Suspecting they won't be able to dissuade their runt of a little sister   
like they've done in the past, the three older girls huddle up.

"Any ideas on how to convince her to give up?" Asks Daisy.

"Honestly, I kind of feel bad for her, but there's no way we can let her   
join one of our performances." Adds Violet, "Even if she could execute   
the routine flawlessly, she'd clash aesthetically with us and ruin the   
visual effect, which could hurt audience turn out."

"Maybe we should test her endurance and just how far she's willing to   
go?" ponders Lily.

"Had anything in mind?" Asks Daisy.

"I was thinking we challenge her to join in our usual post-practice   
activities." replies Lily.

"Yeah, that could work." replies Violet. "If we're lucky, she might   
chicken out and be scared off from asking again, and even if she   
doesn't, we should have a lot of fun wearing her out."

"Yeah, she may hold the city record both for the 100m swim and for   
swimming the combined length of the city's canals, but our post-practice   
workouts should test her limits for both intensity and endurance."   
Concludes Daisy. "So, Grass, Fire, Water for who gets dibs on each of   
our baby sister's holes?"

With Violet and Lily nodding in agreement, the three break their huddle   
and turn to face their youngest sister who has been waiting patiently.

"Okay, Misty," starts Daisy.

"We've decided to give you a test..." continues Violet.

"To decide if we'll let you join our next performance." concludes Lily.

"What do I have to do?" Asks Misty, excited to be getting this chance.

Smiling Lecherously, Daisy says, "Your going to join us in the showers   
for our usual post-practice orgy, and you need to satisfy all three of   
us!"

Shocked at what her eldest sister just proposed, Misty yelss,   
"Wh-What?!"

"You don't have to go through with it," says Violet, "and you can bow   
out at anytime if it's too much for you..."

"But if you can't keep up with us during sexy sister skinship in the   
shower," Adds Lily, "I doubt you could keep up with us during one of our   
routines."

"So, baby sister," the three chorus, "Do you have what it takes to play   
with the big girls?"

Being a complete virgin, Misty is hesitant at the thought of sex,   
especially with other girls, and doubly so since those other girls are   
her own sisters, but her pride won't let her back down and she declares,   
"You're on!"

Leading Misty to the shower room, the three older girls start stripping   
off their bathing suits in perfect unison, slowly revealling their   
perfectly sculpted backsides to Misty. Stand at the entrance to the   
shower room, Misty removes her sneakers, pulls her suspenders off her   
shoulders and pulls her shorts and panties down together before   
removing her yellow top.

Glancing over their shoulders to see their youngest sister standing   
naked in the doorway with one arm crossing her flat chest while her   
other hand covers her young girlhood, the older girls chorus, "Come on,   
no need to be shy, we're all girls here."

As Misty walks into the showers, Her sisters turn on the hot water of   
the three shower heads they're standing under before turning to face   
Misty, leaving the younger girl speechless. The modest, but perfectly   
shaped and much larger than her own breasts were expected by the   
redhead, as was the curves that even supermodels would turn green with   
envy to see, but what shocked the youngest Cerulean Sister were the   
three sizeable penises now pointing straight at her from between her   
sister's legs.

Finding her voice, Misty asks, "Since when do you three have penises!?"

"Oh yeah," Starts Daisy, "I guess this is the first time you've seen any   
of us naked since you stopped needing one of us to supervise you in the   
tub."

"But these," Violet gestures to her erect futahood, "Started growing in   
around the time we started puberty."

"Assuming you haven't been cursed to always be the runt," adds Lily,   
"You might grow one of your own whenever you finally start developing."

"But... But how do you keep those things so well hidden during your   
shows?!" asks Misty, still shocked to learned that not only are her   
sisters futanari, but that there's a possibility she'll become one as   
she grows older.

"Our swimsuits have a custom-made girdle built-in that helps conceal our   
bulges if we get aroused during a show." replies Daisy.

"And fucking each other on a daily basis helps reduce the risk of   
getting aroused during performances." Adds Violet.

"Now, to decide who gets to fuck your cute, little mouth first."   
concludes Lily.

After a few rounds of Grass, fire, water, Daisy exclaims, "I've got dibs   
on her mouth!" Turning to Misty, she declares, "Get over here, baby   
sister and suck me off." Noticing Misty's hesitation, she adds, "That   
is, unless you're already going to forfeit.

Gathering her resolve, Misty declares, "I'm not giving up that easily!"   
before walking over and kneeling before Daisy. The redhead gives the   
blonde's futahood a tentative lick before opening her mouth and   
engulfing the entire head of Daisy's cock.

"While your sucking off our oldest sister..." starts Violet, grabbing   
Misty's hand.

"...You can jack us off." finishes Lily putting Misty's other hand on   
her own girlcock as Violet does the same. Gripping the blunette and   
pinkette tightly by the cock, Misty starts pumping both hands vigorously   
as she continues to suck and lick the head of her oldest sister's   
futahood.

No longer satisfied with just having her tip pleasured, Daisy buries her   
hands in Misty's hair and forces her futahood down the younger girl's   
throat, making the redhead gag violently, but giving the poor girl no   
choice but to quickly adapt to breathing around a cock to avoid choking.

 

"That's a good girl!" cries Daisy, "Swallow around your sister's big,   
thick prick! And don't be afraid to stick out your tongue to lick my   
pussy!" Her throat sore from being forced to deep throat Daisy's member   
and hoping compliance will lead to this being over sooner, Misty slides   
her tongue out to bury it up the blonde's pussy as she swallows around   
Daisy's erection. Although Misty isn't really enjoying what she's doing,   
she feels a weird warmness spread between her thighs as her immature   
girlhood starts to drip with fluids other than the water from the   
shower.

It isn't long before the three older girls chorus, "I'm gonna cum!",   
with Violet and Lily spraying their loads all over their youngest   
sister, holding Misty's hands to ensure the redhead keeps pumping the   
blunette and pinkette's members and can't get out of the way of their   
cumshots. Meanwhile, Daisy looses a significant part of her load down   
Misty's throat, pouring it almost directly in the younger girl's stomach   
before pulling back to spray most of it on Misty's face.

Coming down from their climaxes, the three older girls look down to   
admire their handiwork as the cum-coated Misty coughs up semen and wipes   
the white goo away from her eyes and asks, "Are we done now?"

Daisy giggles before answering, "Oh, baby sister, we've barely gotten   
started. I routinely shoot at least one load in each of Violet's three   
holes and the same for Lily."

"Lily and I aren't much easier to please either." Chimes in Violet.

"We won't be satisfied until we've each had at least one turn with all   
three of your holes!" adds Lily.

"Of course, if you've had enough, we could rinse you off, send you off   
to bed, and you can forget about being in our next show." says Daisy,   
half-hoping Misty will give up right here and now, half-hoping this   
continues so she can fuck the redhead's cunt and ass, the other two   
having similar thoughts as they look expectantly at Misty for her   
response.

Determined to not let her sister's break her, Misty asks, "What's next   
then?"

After another round of grass, fire, water, Violet says triumphantly, "I   
get to pop my baby sister's cherry!"

Misty asks, "What does that mean?" but instead of an answer, she finds   
herself pushed to the floor on her back, the shower spray starting to   
rinse some of the cum from her face and upper body.

Pushing Misty's legs apart and feeling the redhead's vulva, Violet   
announces, "She's already slick with her own juices! Which is good as I   
can't wait any longer!" and without further warning, the blunette places   
her tip to Misty's opening and hilts herself in a single thrust, Misty   
screaming in pain as her maidenhead is remorselessly torn asunder.   
Ignoring Misty's pained cries, Violet exclaims, "Oh Arceus! She's a lot   
tighter than Lily was when she was a virgin! If I hadn't cum less than   
five minutes ago, I bet I would have cum just from sticking it in!"

"Really?" asks Daisy, "I'm envious that you get to be first to give her   
a creampie!"

"Yeah?" adds Lily, "I can't wait for my turn to fuck her cute, little   
cunny!" Kneeling with her knees to either side of Misty's head, Lily   
continues, "Oh well, I guess it's my turn to try her mouth." Not liking   
the prospect of sucking another cock, Misty nonetheless takes Lily's   
member into her mouth, hoping that Lily will at least be more gentle   
than Daisy.

At that moment, Violet decides her bout of nearly ejaculating   
prematurely has passed and starts fucking her baby sister's pussy with   
abandon, causing Misty to Moan around Lily's member.

"I think she's starting to enjoy herself!" cries Lily, enjoying the   
vibrations emanating from the redhead's throat.

Straddling Misty's chest, Daisy says, "I guess I'll see how skilled she   
is with her hands." before grabbing Misty's wrists and making the   
redhead pump the blonde's futahood with both hands.

As Misty jacks off the blonde and sucks off the pinkette, Daisy and Lily   
Each wrap an arm around the other and start kissing passionately as they   
each drop a hand down to pinch one of Misty's nipples. At the same time,   
Violet catches Misty's clit between thumb and forefinger, sending jolts   
of electricity up the redhead's spine.

As she writhes in pleasure, Misty moans ever louder around Lily,   
clenches around Violet, and pumps Daisy as fast as she can, hoping she   
can encourager her sister to continue making her feel the incredible   
sensations washing over her, the younger girl nearly forgetting her   
reason for agreeing to this.

 

Feeling herself nearing her orgasm, Violet anounces, "I just realized   
something. Unlike the three of us, Misty isn't on the pill..."

Breaking her kiss with Daisy, Lily replies, "But that shouldn't matter.   
I mean, she hasn't started having periods yet..."

"But the first ovulation can happen prior to a girl's first period, and   
if Misty is close to her first ovulation..." adds Daisy.

"Then we could possibly knock her up!" Concludes Violet. Instead of   
slowing down, this only pushes Violet to redouble her efforts to cum in   
her baby sister's unprotected womb. "The thought of our baby sister's   
trim tummy swelling up with one of our babies is super hot!"

As her sister's words sink in, Misty tries to scream her protests to   
being knocked up, but only succeeds in driving Lily over the edge as the   
Pinkette unleashes a deluge of semen down the redhead's throat. At   
nearly the same moment, Daisy erupts, though Misty manages to aim the   
blonde's cumshot so most of it splatters on Lily's abdomen, and Violet   
hilts herself one last time in Misty's passage as she floods the   
redhead's womb, sending Misty into her very first orgasm, her immature   
pussy convulsing around the blunette's cum spewing prick and milking   
Violet for all she's worth.

While Misty is lost in the fog of her afterglow, the three older girls   
have one last game of grass, fire, water ending with Lily exclaiming,   
"Yay! I get to pluck Misty's little rosebud!"

The redhead barely notices as Daisy and Lily get off top of her and   
Violet pulls her upright to sit in the blunette's lap. Misty is yanked   
back to reality, however, as she's passed into Lily's lap, the   
pinkette's erect futahood stretching Misty's anus to an extent the   
redhead didn't think possible.

"AIIIIEEE! That's my butt! Take it out of my butt!" exclaims Misty,   
finding the loss of her anal virginity almost as unpleasant as having   
her cherry popped.

"Oh, be quiet." Whispers Lily in Misty's ear, "None of us complained   
when we first took one of the other's girlcocks up the pooper." With   
that, Lily starts suckling at Misty's neck, determined to leave a hicky   
that won't fade anytime soon.

"Hey Lily, lean her back so I can pull out without all of my seed   
spilling out." requests Violet, and as the Pinkette complies, the   
blunette pulls out, saying, "Her pussy's all yours, Daisy!" as she moves   
to present her futahood for Misty to suck on. "You'd better do a good   
job of cleaning me, baby sister, or I'll be extremely rough on you when   
it's my turn in Lily's position!" Taking Violet's threat seriously,   
Misty quickly takes Violets member into her mouth, swallowing it without   
being prompted to.  
As Violet enjoys her turn getting a blowjob from their youngest sister   
and Lily starts thrusting deep into the redhead's ass, Daisy decides to   
hold off on fucking Misty's pussy to eat the redhead out. Starting near   
where Lily's futahood is sliding in and out of Misty's ass, Daisy slwly   
lick up the redhead's slit before wrapping her lips around her baby   
sister's clit and sucking greedily on the little bundle of nerves.

Enjoying the way Daisy's oral ministrations are making Misty moan around   
her girlcock, Violet exclaims, "Yeah! Make her scream, Daisy!"

When Daisy senses that Misty is on the verge of another orgasm, She   
lines up her throbbing prick, ready to explode from being ignored while   
the blonde ate out the redhead, with Misty's pussy and hilts herself in   
her baby sister as she gives the youngest girl's clit a hard twist. This   
causes Misty to cum harder than before, her pleasured scream causing   
Violet to spray her seed down the redheads throat as Misty's ass and   
pussy clench around Lilly and Daisy, causing the pinkette and blonde to   
flood their baby sister's bowels and womb.

Surprised that she came just from sticking it in, Daisy exclaims, "You   
weren't kidding, Violet! Her pussy is like a warm, velvety vice when she   
cums!"

"And her ass is easily the tightest thing I've ever came in!" adds Lily.   
"I'm almost afraid her ass is going to leave bruises on my girlcock!"

As Violet pulls out of Misty's mouth, Daisy captures the redhead's lips   
in a kiss before she has a chance to comment on what her sisters are   
doing to her, the blonde tangling her fingers in Misty's copper locks.   
Daisy leans back, pulling her baby sister on top of her as Lily pulls   
out of Misty's ass.

Before the redhead's ass can relax from the fucking Lily gave it, Violet   
is spreading the smaller girls cheeks to bury her own member in Misty's   
rear passage. Once fully seated in Misty's bowels, Violet layes on the   
redhead's back, pressing the younger girl tightly between the two older   
girls. As the blonde and blunette start fucking their baby sister from   
both sides in earnest, they can feel their members rubbing against each   
other thanks to the thin wall separating Misty's rectum and vagina.

Starting to enjoy being fucked in the ass, Misty's pleasure is further   
intensified by feeling her sister's futahoods rubbing against each other   
deep in her core, and Daisy eagerly swallows the redhead's every moan,   
whimper, and whine of pleasure as Misty's roll back in her head and the   
redhead forgets about any possible consequences of letting her sisters   
make her their plaything.

Meanwhile, Lily is busy scrubbing her member with a soapy washcloth in   
preparation for her turn to creampie Misty's no doubt cozy, little   
cunny. As she finishes cleaning away the traces of having been in her   
baby sister's ass, she sees that her older sisters have all of her   
younger sister's holes occupied. Deciding not to wait patiently, she   
kneels behind her sisters and aims her freshly cleaned futahood for   
Violet's thus far ignored Pussy.

As Lily slams her girlcock into Violet's passage, the blunette's shapely   
ass the only thing preventing the Pinkette's pubic bone from crashing   
painfully into Violet's tailbone, Misty can feel her older sister's   
member being forced deeper and more forcibly into her depths, the   
redhead screaming a mixture of pain and pleasure into her eldest   
sister's mouth.

After a few thrusts into Violet, Lily withdraws and slams her futahood   
into Daisy, and the pinkette continues to alternate between fucking her   
older sisters as they continue double teaming their youngest sister.

Eventually, Misty is brought to orgasm once again, her clenching holes   
causing Violet and Daisy to add their loads to the jizz already in   
Misty's womb and intestines. At the same time, Lily, who had started   
doing single thrusts into each of her older sisters, brings the blonde   
and blunette to vaginal climax, but the pinkette is left a ways off from   
another orgasm and more eager than ever to finally have her turn with   
Misty's pussy.

As Violet and Lily pull away, Daisy rolls herself and her baby sister so   
she's on top of the redhead, and finally breaking the kiss compliments   
her baby sister, "I just had one of the best cums ever! You've got a   
wonderful Pussy, baby sister!" Delirious from the repeated and rough   
fuckings her older sisters have put her through and the multiple orgasms   
that resulted, Misty offers no coherent response as Daisy pulls out of   
the redhead's well used but still incredibly tight and cozy cunny before   
Lifting the younger girl's rear in the air, placing the redhead's ankles   
near her messy red locks, and declaring, "I hope your ass is as good as   
your cunt!" before hilting in her baby sister's rear passage.

As Daisy starts to fuck Misty's ass, she spreads the redhead's labia and   
addresses Lily, "Come on, Lily, it's your turn to give her a nice, gooey   
creampie.

As Lily hilts herself in her younger sister's snatch, she exclaims, "OH   
GOD! You two were right about her pussy being amazing!" The Pinkette   
then proceeds to vigorously pound the preteen's pretty pink pussy with a   
ferocity none of the futanari have shown thus far. Daisy captures Lily's   
lips in a kiss as Violet comes up behind the pinkette and buries her   
futahood in Lily's back door.

Misty's position would give her a great angle to stare at Lily's cock   
fucking her cunny as Violet's cock fucks Lily's ass, but Misty's   
pleasure fogged mind is too lost in a haze of sex-induced dilirium to   
process the data from the redhead's eyes, the youngest of the sisters   
incapable of any response more complicated than incoherent moaning. Her   
brain doesn't even process the sensations from her filling bladder as   
the large amount of cum the older girls poured down her throat catches   
up with the fucked silly girl.

As the three futa erupt once more, two of them triggering one last   
orgasm in their baby sister, the redhead's bladder gives out, drenching   
Misty in a cascade of her own pee, but she's too far gone to feel   
embarrassed.

As the three older girls come down from their climaxes and pull out of   
the holes they were fucking, they look down to see that their baby   
sister has passed out on the shower room floor, a mixture of their seed   
pouring from her ass and pussy. After quickly cleaning themselves up and   
washing the unconscious girl best they can, Daisy scoops up the redhead   
bridal style.

As she carries her baby sister out of the shower room to dry her off,   
Daisy declares, "No offense girls, but I think I have a new favorite   
fucktoy."

"Yeah," starts Violet, "She didn't last long enough to satisfy us   
completely, but I kind of hope she decides she won't give up until she   
can outlast all of us."

"I think...." adds Lily, "I think she might have ruined my ability to   
enjoy fucking other girls!"

"Yeah, it's quite tempting to keep fucking her even though she's   
completely knocked out." says Daisy.

After drying Misty off, the three carrry their baby sister to her room   
and tuck the redhead into bed before sneaky off to Violet's room to   
finish their usual post-practice orgy.

###

Later that night, Daisy awakens to a pleasant feeling in her futahood.   
Turning on a bedside lamp, she is surprised to see Misty in her bed,   
naked and fellating her member.

Noticing that her older sister is awake, Misty says softly, pumping   
Daisy with both hands as she takes her mouth"Good evening, Daisy. Sorry   
I couldn't keep up with you and the others earlier. I guess I need to   
work on my stamina before I'm enough of a cumslut to satisfy my sisters   
and earn a place by their side on stage." With that, Misty resumes   
sucking her eldest sister's futahood.

It isn't long before Daisy cries, "I'm gonna cum!"

Pulling wasy from Daisy's futahood, Misty positions herself above   
Daisy's tip and commands, "If you're going to cum, do it in my pussy!"   
before impaling herself on Daisy's erection.

Trying to hold back her impending orgasm, Daisy asks, "Are you sure   
you're okay with me cumming in you? It was a bit unfair the way we   
didn't even give you a chance to refuse, and you really are at the age   
when your first egg could drop at any time!"

Leaning forward to knead Daisy's breasts and increasing her pace, a   
lustful expression on her face, Mistry replies, "It's okay! I'll gladly   
bare all three of my beautiful, loving sisters' children if it means I   
can feel them squirting their warm, gooey seed inside me!"

Hearing those words is more than Daisy can take as she floods her baby   
sister's womb once again, but Misty doesn't slow in riding the blonde's   
futahood in the slightest as she leans down to take one of Daisy's   
breasts into her mouth.

Grabbing Misty's ass, Daisy starts thrusting up into her baby sister,   
the pair enjoying the closeness and mutual pleasure of the situation   
through multiple orgasms, eventually falling asleep in each other's   
arms, Daisy's now flaccid member still oozing seed within the redhead's   
passage.

###

After that, the 4 Sisters of the Cerulean Gym established a new routine   
consisting of the three older girls gangbanging Misty after every   
practice and show, often finding the redhead waiting for them in the   
showers wearing a very fetishistic swimsuit or with various objects   
stuffed in her holes, and Misty taking turns spending the night with   
each sister, the lucky older sister fucking the younger until they fell   
asleep in mutual afterglow. Misty never did manage to outlast the other   
three, but enjoyed being fucked into unconsciousness so much that she   
eventually forgot that this had all started in an effort to show she had   
what it takes to be a Sensational Sister and join her older sisters in   
their performances.


	6. Fleur and Gabrielle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabrielle is going through veela puberty, and it's up to Fleur to help her through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings specific to this story: Bird-anthro.
> 
> Author's notes: Hadn't originally planned to do any Harry Potter for this collection, and I've still have ideas for this that have been bouncing around my head since before I started writing the first installment, but the suggestion to do Fleur and Gabrielle planted a seed that grew quickly and wouldn't leave me alone until I committed it to text file. So, this installment is dedicated to the commenter who made the suggestion, and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Also, I hope no one minds the creative liberties I took with Veela biology here or that I decided to have Gabby in her harpy-like form for most of the story.
> 
> As for other HP characters, I doubt I'll do the Black Sisters, and in general, Tonks is the only female from that family I could see myself writing erotica of. I won't rule out the Patil twins or the Greengrass Sisters making an appearance here though, and Ginny being the youngest and only girl of seven is just begging for her to be featured in Loli-style.
> 
> Edit: Feel free to nitpick my attempts to emulate how Rowling writes French accents.

Fleur and Gabrielle by Jeffery Mewtamer

Fleur Delacour, quarter Veela and de facto Queen of Beauxbatons Academy  
of Magic was lounging on a couch in the sitting room of her parent's  
lavish home perusing the latest issue of the French counterpart to Witch  
Weekly, which she would swear was vastly superior to that British rag if  
anyone asked her, or even if they didn't ask when her father walked in  
and called her attention.

"Fleur, my daughter, I need your assistance."

"What is it, Father?" replies Fleur, putting down her magazine.

"Your sister, Gabrielle, 'as locked 'erself in 'er room and I can 'ear  
'er crying, but she refuses to tell me what's wrong. Since your mother is out at the moment, and the two of you are close-"

Fleur cuts him off, "Zay no more, Father. I will go to 'er and zee what  
is bothering 'er." As she rises from the couch.

A few minutes later, Fleur knocks on her sister's door as she says,  
"Gabrielle, dear sister, may I come in?"

The sobbing beyond the door turns to a near squawk as the younger  
delacour girl yells, "Go away, Sister!"

With patience that would surprise most who don't know Fleur on a deep,  
personal level, the older part-Veela replies, "Come now, Gabby. I can  
tell you are upset, but zat's no reason to be zo rude to your older  
sister."

In more restrained tones, Gabrielle's reply comes, "Please leave me be,  
Sister."

In a slightly sterner tone than she'd normally use with her miniature  
look-alike, Fleur declares, "Either you let me in and we discuss what's  
troubling you, or I'm using magic to come in." When she gets no reply,  
she pulls out her wand, and pointing it at the doorknob, incantates,  
"Alohamora!"

Upon entering the room and gazing upon the eight-year-old's huddled  
form, Fleur could immediately deduce the cause of her sister's distress.  
Instead of the flawless skin and silver hair finer than silk adorning a  
perfect, prepubescent body that would have even the most gynophobic of  
young schoolboys forgetting about cooties and worshipping at Gabrielle's  
feet even without the Veela charm, the youngest Delacour had undergone a  
transformation. Most of her body was now covered in downy feathers, wing  
membranes had formed under her arms, her legs had narrowed and morphed  
into scaley talons, and brillant plumage sprouted from the crown of  
Gabriell's head and the base of her spine to form a crest and tail.

Sensing her sister's aura in the room, the transformed girl, looking  
more harpy than Veela at the moment, yelled, "Don't look at me! I'm  
'ideous!" as she tries to curl in on herself even further.

It was well known that Veela could take on a more beastial form when  
enraged or protecting those they held precious, and while many Veela  
possessed a kind of instinctual vanity that made them dislike their more  
feral side, most respected the extra strength the transformation granted  
and that vannity had no place in battle, be it a fight for life or a  
fight for honor.

What was less known, and quite possibly one of the Veela race's best  
kept secrets is that lust could also trigger the transformation, and  
while most mature Veela could choose whether or not to transform when  
aroused, one of the surest signs that a young Veela was entering puberty  
and their first heat was an involuntary transformation. For many, this  
was very disconcerting, especially for those living outside Veela  
communities who had never needed the transformation for combat as it was  
often the first time such veela had transformed or seen the  
transformation.

Fleur was fairly sure Gabrielle had never transformed before and never  
seen another Veela transform, and between her sister's current state,  
the shreds of fabric she recognized as being from Gabby's favorite  
dress, and the claw marks gouged into the room's full-length miror,  
Fleur concludes that her sister must of started transforming, rushed to  
her room, ruined her dress in an attempt to remove it and then lashed  
out at the mirror after getting a good look at her reflection.

And while being reduced to an emotional wreck would be more than enough  
to reverse a lust-induced transformation in a mature Veela, for one on  
the cusp of womanhood as Gabrielle was, the transformation would last  
until either her mating cycle completed, which could take weeks, or the  
young Veela was properly mated by someone who could show her enough  
genuine love to satisfy the lust that came with the onset of the heat.

Kneeling behind her huddled sister, Fleur rubs her back comfortingly as  
she says, "Non! You are not 'ideous! You are a wonderful young lady  
taking 'er first step into blossoming into a woman!" Pulling gently on  
Gabrielle's arm, Fleur continues, "Now, let me zee my sister in all of  
'er glory."

Hesitantly, Gabrielle stands up and turns around, her taloned feet  
digging into the flor. Sniffling, she asks, "Do you really mean Zat?"

"But, of course!" replies Fleur. Letting her eyes roam over her sister's  
body, fleur can now see that Gabrieelle's wing-like arms end in clawed  
hands, that her down covers her front as well, except for three bald  
spots that expose the younger girl's nipples and girlhood, and that her  
lips have hardened into a prominant beak. Finishing her appraisal, Fleur  
adds, "Exzept for those tears marring your pretty face, you are  
absolutely beautiful!" Before pulling out a hankerchief and gently  
cleaning the younger girl's face.

No longer crying, Gabrielle asks, "Do you really think I'm beautiful,  
even like zis?"

Feeling a tightness in her unmentionables, Fleur replies, "I will prove  
it to you!" Before capturing the young girl's beak in a kiss, opening  
her mouth wide enough to engulf the entire beak, Fleur's lips coming to  
rest against the feathers on Gabrielle's face. As she wraps her wings  
around her elder sister, being careful to not repeat the tradegy of her  
own dress, she parts her beak. Taking the invitation, Fleur slips her  
tongue into her sister's mouth to intwine with its fellow as she wraps  
her arms around the smaller girl and pulls her into a warm embrace.

As the incestuous pair continue their passionate kiss, Gabrielle can  
feel her body growing warmer, almost to the point of feeling like she's  
on fire but somehow not getting burned. The embrace is likewise bringing  
Fleur to the point of being able to choose to transform, but the older  
girl decides her human form is better suited to giving her little sister  
what she needs, but that doesn't stop the bulge forming in Fleur's robes  
from poking between Gabby's bare legs and pressing against the younger  
girl's arousal. Though tempted to take the smaller girl here and now,  
Fleur restrains herself, knowing that this is for her sister, not  
herself and that there is a proper procedure to these things.

Standing up, effortlessly lifting Gabrielle in the process, Fleur lays  
her sister on the bed before starting to strip.

Though immune to her sister's Veela aura, Gabrieele nonetheless stares  
mesmerized at the show her sister puts on As she first slowly removes  
her outer robes and lets the silken garment cascade to the floor. Fleur  
then slides the straps of her dress off first one shoulder and then the  
other before letting that pool around her ankles and stepping out of it.

Now in only a bra and panties, both of a modest cut and style and the  
same dark blue as the elder Delacour sister, the erection sticking up  
out of Fleur's waistband is on full display for her little sister.

Another well kept secret of the Veela is that, while there are truly no  
males among full-blooded Veela, about a fifth of all females with Veela  
blood are hermaphrodites, and Fleur happens to be one of these, what the  
Veela call a Veela Queen.

Crawling on to the bed and kneeling over Gabrielle, Fleur gestures to  
her erect member and says, "Zis is a penis." lowering a hand to her  
sister's crotch and pressing a finger into the smaller girl's girlhood,  
stopping just short of Gabby's hymen, she adds, "And zis is your  
vagina." Withdrawing her hand, she continues, "At the moment, your body  
is craving for your vagina to be filled with the penis of someone you  
love and who loves you in return."

 

Before Fleur can continue her explanation, Gabrielle replies, "Are you  
going to put your penis in my vagina?"

"Zat is up to you. Though you are beautiful like zis, you won't be able  
to return to normal until either the craving passes on its own, which  
can take weeks, or the craving is fully satisfied. I can certainly help  
you out, but you 'ave to want it, and if I don't prepare you properly, I  
could zeriously 'urt you."

"Prepare me?" asks Gabrielle, somewhat worried that her sister would  
even hint at hurting her.

"I 'ave to make zure you are well-lubricated and zat your insides can  
stretch to fit me inside you."

Taking a better look at Fleur's member, the younger girl observes that's  
it's thicker than her leg in her current state and estimates it would be  
nearly as thick as her leg if she was in her human form.

"Can zat even fit inside me?" she asks as the prospect of fitting  
something so big inside her small body sinks in. She knew of space  
expansion charms of course, but she's never heard of using one on a  
living being.

"Zat is not certain, but ze size difference makes preparing you all ze  
more important."

"You'll stop if I zay to stop?"

"But, of course!"

"Then prepare me."

With that request, Fleur sidles down her Sister's body and plants a kiss  
squarely on the younger girl's lower lips. At first, the younger girl is  
immensely embarrassed to be kissed in such an intimate place, but any  
shame Gabrielle feels is driven away as her sister's lips part and  
Fleur's tongue starts to wriggle it's wayin to the smaller Veela's  
girlhood.

Gabrielle wraps her legs around her sister's neck, her taloned feet  
interlocking behind Fleur's head as she crosses her wings over her flat  
chest and grips her shoulders almost tight enough for her clawed fingers  
to pierce her own flesh in an attempt to not thrash from the waves of  
pleasure Fleur's skilled tongue is sending through the young Veela's  
small body.

As Fleur expertly eats out her little sister, taking full advantage of  
her long tongue, another well kept secret of the Veela race, to reach  
all the way to Gabrielle's cervix and stimulate every square millimeter  
of her sister's insides, the older girl can't help thinking how much  
sweeter little Gabby's nectar is compared to the human witches Fleur has  
bedded during her time at Beauxbatons.

Though new to carnal pleasure, Gabrielle can tell instinctually that the  
wonderful sensations her sister is making radiate out from her core are  
building to something, though the little girl has no frame of reference  
to hazard a guess as to what that something is.

Ever so slowly, Gabrielle's pleasure builds, as a knot of tension grows  
ever tighter in her young belly, moaning the most beautiful birdsong  
under her sister's ministrations. Fleur wants to compliment her little  
sister for looking and sounding so adorable when she's lost in ecstasy,  
but focuses instead on bringing the young girl to her first orgasm.

When that first climax comes, the tension in Gabrielle's belly being  
released in a fireworks display of pure euphoria even the Cruciatus  
couldn't counteract, Gabby has to clamp both hands over her mouth to  
avoid screaming as she arches her back and drenches Fleur's face in her  
sweet juices.

As her orgasm subsides, Gabrielle goes limp on her bed, disengaging her  
grip on Fleur's neck. As her sister basks in afterglow, the older Veela  
retrieves her wand from her discarded robes.

"Now zat you are well lubricated, I will ensure your passage is wide  
enough to accomodate moi." Slipping the tip of the polished piece of  
wood into her little sister's passage, Fleur continues, "Zere is a  
barrier inside you called a hymen. It is usually torn during a girl's  
first mating, which is often painful. Zere is a charm I can use zat  
combines a cutting charm with a healing charm to remove it painlessly,  
though some girls prefer to have zeir, as zey say, 'cherries popped' the  
old-fashioned way."

"Please use the charm." replies Grabrielle.

"Very well, Virginitus nil!" With those words, a bit of magic from  
Fleur's wand tip surgically cuts Gabrielle's hymen and immediately heals  
the cuts before the younger veela can register any pain. That done,  
Fleur lays her wand on the coverlet and slip a dainty finger into her  
sister's now hymenless passage.

At first, Fleur simply slides her finger in and out of Gabby's tight  
hole, but before long, she starts pressing down, stretching the young  
girl's perineum a little bit at a time. Adding a finger from her other  
hand, Fleur presses down with both hands and starts moving her digits  
side-to-side, first parting them and then bringing them back together,  
massaging and strettching the back wall of Gabby's passage.

 

As Gabrielle resumes her song-like moans, Fleur comments, "You mating  
song is most beautiful, my darling little sister."

Confident she's stretched the young girl's perineum sufficiently, Fleur  
withdraws her fingers to her little sister's protests. "I want you to  
get on you hands and knees so zat I can continue." requests Fleur and  
Gabby complies, moving slowly only to try and avoid shredding the  
bedding with her claws.

Once she's on all fours, Gabby lifts her tail feathers to give her  
sister easy access to her dripping girlhood and the young veela moans in  
relief as Fleur again inserts a finger into her little sister. This  
time, the older girl focuses on the younger's front wall, and can't help  
uttering "So cute!" as her sister jumps when the older girl presses her  
fingers into Gabby's g-spot. As Fleur continues to massage and stretch  
her sister's insides, her thumb occasionally grazes Gabrielle's clit,  
making the young girl moan more loudly and bury her face in her pillow  
to muffle her voice.

Deciding that her sister is as ready to be fully deflowered as is  
possible and feeling her own member throbbing from neglecting her own  
needs, Fleur withdraws her fingers, grabs her wand, and inserting the  
wooden instrument deeper into Gabby, this time all the way to the young  
girl's cervix, she incantates, "Protego Cervixis!"

Though not familiar with the variant, Gabby knows what kind of spell was  
just cast and asks, "Why did you cast a shield charm?"

"During mating, ze penis secretes a zick, white fluid called semen,  
which contains sperm. Ze vagina leads to a girl's uterus, where her eggs  
wait to be fertilized by ze sperm. If I were to ejaculate my semen in  
you at ze moment, zere is a very good chance zat you would get pregnant,  
or, since you are in your avian form, lay a clutch of eggs. Ze version  
of protego I just used puts up a shield zat will prevent my semen from  
reaching your womb. While I'd be happy to give my darling little sister  
a child, I don't zink it would be a good idea at your age."

Finished with her explanation, Fleur casts a series of sound proofing  
spells on the room. Gripping her sister's hips, Fleur lines up her tip  
with her sister's opening, smearing precum along Gabby's slit. "Now,  
Gabby, I don't want you holding back. I want to hear every beautiful  
chirp and trill zat escapes from your throat."

With those words, Fleur pulls her sister back, impaling the younger girl  
on the veela queen's throbbing erection. Gabrielle lets out a loud gasp  
as her sister's girth stretches her far beyond what Fleur's fingers had,  
though in the most pleasurable way imaginable. Regardless, Fleur gives  
her sister time to adjust before slowly pulling out until only the tip  
is still within Gabby's passage before slowly pushing back in.

After several slow thrusts to ensure she isn't hurting her little  
sister, Fleur sits cross legged on the bed, pulling Gabby into her lap.  
Looping an arm under each of Gabby's legs and cupping the younger girl's  
barely budding breasts, Fleur starts to gentle rub the smaller girl's  
nipples between thumb and forefinger as she lifts and lowers Gabby on  
her erection.

Inbetween moans, Gabbrielle manages to exclaim, "Oh sister! Your penis  
feels so much better zan your tongue or your fingers!"

"And your vagina is so much tighter zan any of ze girls from school! Not  
to mention how soft and fluffy your feathers are!" replies Fleur.

Placing both of Gabby's legs over one arm and hugging the smaller girl  
tightly, Gabby's head resting just under Fleur's breasts as her knees  
are pressed against her own undeveloped breasts, Fleur increases her  
pace, making sure every thrust lands squarely against Gabby's g-spot.  
Fleur's other hand goes to the smaller girl's clit, rubbing the little  
bundle of nerves vigorously.

Lost in pleasure as her older sister fucks her with ever increasing  
intensity, Gabby's birdsong-like mating cry reaches a crescendo as her  
second ever orgasm, at least an order of magnitude stronger than the  
first, crashes into her, her passage clamping tightly around Fleur's  
member, sending the older veela into orgasm as well. Copious amounts of  
virile, veela seed shoots deep inside Gabby, but the protego cervexis  
holds strong, and with nowhere else to go, Fleur's cum is soon gushing  
out around the base of Fleur's member to stain the bed sheets beneath  
the sisters.

Before Gabby can recover from that earth shattering climax, Fleur is  
laying back, pulling Gabby off her member, and burying her tongue once  
again in the younger girl's girlhood, the older girl immensely enjoying  
the sweeter than honey flavor of a veela-on-veela creampie.

Partially regaining her senses and opening her eyes to gaze upon Fleur's  
member, coated in both their juices, Gabby opens her beak as wide as she  
can and starts to deep throat her sister's girlcock.

When both girls have finished cleaning their sister's privates, they  
both pull away and Gabby turns around so she can rest her head between  
Fleur's breasts. As the sisters pant in afterglow, Gabby's feathers  
start to shrink, her wings and talons revert to human-shaped arms and  
legs, and her crest feathers return to being silvery blonde hair finer  
than any silk.

As Fleur runs her fingers through Gabrielle's hair, knowing her sister's  
reversion to be proof that she's managed to sait the younger girl's heat  
for the timebeing, Gabby exclaims, "Zat was incredible, sister!"

"Yes it was," Replies Fleur. "and I'd be happy to do zat with you again  
anytime."

As the two sisters cuddle on the younger's bed, Fleur uses her wand to  
levitate a blanket to cover them before the two drift off to sleep.


	7. Erika and Momoka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erika's fantasy of Tsubomi gets interrupted when her big sister decides to give her a helping hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings specific to this chapter: Erotic Daydreaming. Otherwise, it's pretty much the kind of stuff found in every chapter of this collection.
> 
> Author's Notes: Okay, this one mixes things up a bit as for once, it's the little sister with the cock. Also, I hope the commenter who suggested this pair of sisters enjoy this even though it ended up one of the shorter installments.

Erika and Momoka by Jeffery Mewtamer

After a long day of school and fending off yet another assault from the   
Desert Apostles, a tired Kurumi Erika shuffles into her bedroom,   
negligently dropping her school bag on the floor and only partially   
closing her bedroom door before falling face first on her bed still in   
her school uniform.

As the blunette silently laments how exhausting being a Cure can be at   
times, a mental image of fellow Cure, Hanasaki Tsubomi, bending over in   
tight jeans comes unbidden to Erika's mind, and an uncomfortable   
tightness in her panties remind the aspiring fashion designer of one of   
the stranger benefits of being a Cure as her exhaustion gives way to   
arousal.

Keeping her eyes closed and fixating on the image of her best friend's   
sexy, denim-clad, and rather plump rump, Erika rolls over and reaches a   
hand for the bulge that is now tenting the pale skirt of her uniform.   
Pulling her skirt and panties out of the way to reveal an erect penis   
nearly as thick as her wrist and easily twenty centimeters long,,, Erika   
wraps her hand around and starts jacking herself off.

 

As she masturbates, Erika daydreams that Tsubomi is bent over, her butt   
swaying back and forth, the redhead unaware of the blunette sneaking up   
behind her. Erika imagines reaching out to grab the aspiring botanist's   
ample half-moons and giving them a squeeze, daydream Tsubomi letting out   
the cutest squeak at the action.

The blunette imagines pulling down Tsubomi's jeans, an elastic waistband   
the only thing letting them get over that plump rump, revealing pale   
pink panties with a cherry blossom pattern even as the redheads face   
turns red as her hair and she asks, "Eri-Erika-chan, wh-what are you   
doing?"

Reaching her free hand to rub at her pussy through her panties, Erika   
imagines reaching around to stroke Tsubomi's girlcock and pussy as she   
nestles her own futahood between the redhead's panty-clad half moons, a   
whispered, "Tsubomi-chan is so damn cute and so damn sexy." escaping the   
blunette's lips.

As the daydream progresses to Erika pulling down Tsubomi's panties and   
reaching a hand up the redhead's shirt to cup a breast, the blunette's   
actual hand going from rubbing her pussy to touching her own breast,   
Erika can feel herself nearing a climax, but just as she imagines   
herself pressing her tip into her friend's pussy, a warm, wet sensation   
around her tip snaps her out of her daydream.

Slowly opening her eyes and glancing down, Erika sees her older sister   
Momoka kneeling between her legs, the model's lips wrapped snuggly   
around the collar of the fashion designer's cock, and if the waves of   
pleasure running up and down the younger girl's spine are any indicator,   
the older girl is making excellent use of her tongue.

Trying to focus through the plesure, her hands dropping to the   
bedspread, Erika only manages one word, "O-Onee-chan?"

Wrapping her hand around Erika's now unattended shaft, Momoka pulls her   
mouth off her sister's tip long enough to explain, "Hey, Erika-chan. You   
left your door ajar, and I overheard you moaning, and when I saw you   
playing with yourself, I thought I'd give my darling little sister a   
little help." Before resuming fellatio on her little sister, this time   
bobbing her head, taking a bit more of Erika in with each downward bob.

Moaning loudly under her sister's ministrations, Erika exclaims, "OH   
KAMI! Onee-chan's mouth feels wonderful! But, you don't seemed all that   
surprised that I'm a futa."

Pulling off of Erika's member, Momoka replies, "Yuri-chan told me that   
while rare, futanari are real. I didn't think my little sister would   
turn out to be one, but I've helped Yuri out several times, and figure   
helping you isn't much different."

As Momoka resumes blowing Erika, the younger girl barely has time to put   
together that having once been Cure Moonlight, of course Yuri is also a   
futa, and that not only was her older sisters with the elder cure, but   
had done this with said cure before the strongest orgasm Erika can   
remember overtakes her. As a torrent of hot cum erupts from her tip,   
Erika bucks her hips, trying to thrust ever deeper down her sister's   
through as her every nerve is overloaded with pleasure and her every   
muscle trembles uncontrollably.

When Erika returns to her senses, she feels a breeze between her legs   
and realizes that her panties have been removed. Looking down, She sees   
Momoka, also sans panties, kneeling over her still erect member, the   
older girl holding up the skirt of her own uniform to show that one   
quick hip drop is all it would take to impale her on the futa's   
girlcock.

As Erika stares transfixed at the sight of her erect futahood so close   
to being inside her sister's pussy, Momoka asks, "Would my darling   
little sister like to fuck her big sister?"

Naturally, Erika has had many dreams of fucking a model since she became   
a Cure, since she became a futa, but she never imagined she'd get a   
chance prior to becoming a famous fashion designer, so she doesn't   
hesitate, not even to consider that it's her sister offering as she   
exclaims, "I'd love to!"

Giving her little sister a warm smile, Momoka sinks down on Erika's   
girlcock, both girls letting out a loud gasp of pleasure as the younger   
is hilted within the older.

As Momoka starts to ride her little sister with abandon, her pussy   
clenching and unclenching around Erika's shaft in the most exquisite,   
toe curling of ways, the model reaches up to unbutton the jacket of her   
uniform before letting it slide off her shoulders and pool around her on   
the bed. She then repeats the process with the white shirt underneath,   
leaving her in only her gray skirt and a black, lacy bra.

Reaching behind her back, Momoka unclasps her bra, the lacy undergarment   
falling away to reveal breasts that are both big enough to make a   
statement, but not so big that they drupe under their own weight.

Cupping her breasts in her hands and lightly pinching the nipples,   
Momoka leans forward as she asks, "Would you like to suck on my breasts,   
Erika-chan?" Not trusting she can speak without squeeing in delight,   
Erika nods her head eagerly. As Momoka drops her hands, Erika's hand go   
to work fondling the older girl's melons as the Cure takes turns sucking   
each of her sister's nipples.

When Erika feels herself nearing climax once more and realizing there's   
definitely no condom between her and her sister, she struggles to warn   
Momoka, "O-Onee-chan... I'm I'm getting close! If...if you don't get off   
I'm...I'm gonna...inside you!"

Instead of slowing down or dismounting, Momoka speeds up, hugging Erika   
against her chest, burying the younger girl's face in her cleavage as   
she says, "It's okay Erika-chan! I'm on the pill, so feel free to shoot   
off in me as many times as you need to."

Those words are all it takes to send Erika over the edge, her futahood   
erupting deep inside Momoka, unleashing millions of little swimmers in   
pursuit of the egg Momoka's birth control prevented being released,   
which in turn sends the older girl into the throes of orgasm, the   
model's pussy working to milk every last drop of the fashion designer's   
seed.

Erika isn't sure how long they lay basking in afterglow when Momoka's   
lips meet her own briefly before the older girl speaks, "I can tell   
you're still rock hard inside me, Erika-chan. Would you like to go   
another round? Or maybe, you'd prefer to eat the creampie you just gave   
while I cradle your fat, fabulous, futa fuckpole between these?" sitting   
up and cupping her tits for emphasis on the last word.

Even if she had gone flaccid after shooting in her sister, these words   
would've made Erika harder than diamond in a heartbeat, so she's   
completely shameless as she says, "Creampie and tittyfuck! Hell Yeah!"

Smiling at her little sister's enthusiasm, Momoka starts to slowly rise   
off the Cure's shaft, pinching her labia to minimize spilling the   
fashion designer's seed. As Momoka repositions herself over Erika's   
face, the younger girl opens her mouth as wide as possible in   
anticipation of the gooey treat she's about to enjoy. As soon as   
Momoka's pussy makes contact with Erika's mouth, the fashion designer   
wastes no time in darting out her tongue to catch her seed as it drips   
from her older sister's passage, enjoying the taste of semen mixed with   
pussy juice.

Moaning loudly as her little sister eats her out, Momoka exclaims, "Oh   
my, I didn't think Erika-chan would be so eager to lick my beaver!"   
giggling a bit at her word play before leaning forward and nestling   
Erika's erection between her soft, warm mammaries. With the Cure's   
futahood slick from their combind juices, the model's breasts slide   
easily up and down the fashion designer's shaft, Momoka giving the tip a   
quick llick everytime it pokes out from her cleavage. Erika moans at   
what her sister is doing to her member, which in turn only enhances   
Momoka's pleasure as the fashion designer continues lapping away at the   
model's folds.

When Momoka cries, "Erika-chan, I'm going to cum!" Erika tries to warn   
her in kind, but her words are muffled by the older girl's pussy. Both   
girls cum in unison, Erika's seed squirting all over Momoka's face as   
the older girl's pussy juice sprays all over the younger's face.

Wiping her little sister's seed off her face and licking her fingers,   
Momoka crawls forward and wiggles her butt as she says, "Come on,   
Erika-chan, make me your bitch!"

Rising to her knees and getting a catty smile, Erika replies, "I'm more   
of a cat person. How 'bout this tom cat makes you her queen?"

"Nyaa!" Replies Momoka, mirroring her sister's smile, "That sounds just   
purrfect!" Without any further words, Erika gets behind Momoka and hilts   
herself once again in the older girl's warm, cozy cunny and starts   
rutting like a wild beast.

Erika leans forward and under to fondle Momoka's breasts, the older girl   
purring in approval and giving the futa a particularly strong squeeze   
with her internal muscles. After a while, one of Erika's hands trails   
along the model's trim tummy before reaching its destination and   
pinching the older girl's clit, which sends Momoka over the edge, Erika   
following soon afterward from her sister's convulsing pussy.

Collapsing in exhaustion, the two sisters lay face down, the younger   
lying on top of the older for some time, simply enjoying the afterglow.

When they eventually separate, Erika having finally gone flaccid, Momoka   
comments, "Both of us are so sweaty. What do you say, Erika-chan, want   
to take a bath with your big sister?"

"That sounds nice, Onee-chan." replies Erika. Momoka pulls on her   
uniform jacket before lifting Erika into a princess carry, the fashion   
designer commenting, "Hey, I'm the one with a cock here, shouldn't I be   
the one doing the carrying?"

"I'm at least a head taller than you and my three measurements probably   
sum to nearly twice what yours do. If you could even lift me, it would   
be a very comical sight." replies Momoka, carrying her sister out of the   
room, leaving their discarded underwear on the floor.


	8. Fleur and Gabrielle 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The summer after the Battle of Hogwarts and Gabrielle's first year at Beauxbatons, the Delacour sisters do some catching up while Bill is at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings specific to this chapter: Loli, cervical penetration, cum inflation.
> 
> Author's notes: I'm starting to think the veela allure works across dimensional barriers. Wasn't long after a commenter mentioned Harry Potter as a source of inspiration that I produced the original Fleur and Gabrielle installment, and the idea for this sequel came to me not long after reading the e-mail notifying me of the request.
> 
> If you think my portrayal of Fleur and Gabrielle differ too much between the two chapters, I'd like to note that the first chapter is set before the Triwizard Tournament and is largely about Fleur helping Gabby deal with veela puberty, while this chapter is set roughly 4 years later, features a Gabrielle much more familiar with her sexuality, and Fleur's actions are at least partly motivated by wanting to punish her sister for fooling around with boys at school while the pair are separated during the events of Book 7.
> 
> Also, I'm aware the British term is "Hen Party", but the US/Canadian term Bachelorette Party seemed more appropriate from the lips of a French girl.

Fleur and Gabrielle 2 by Jeffery Mewtamer

With the Death of Tom Riddle at the Battle of Hogwarts, peace had   
returned to Wizarding Britain, and while trials were still on going for   
the Death Eaters who survived the second war and much rebuilding   
remained, Fleur Weasley nee Delacour was enjoying married life now that   
the specter of death no longer hung over her friends and family living   
north of the channel. To add to her good mood, her beloved little   
sister, Gabrielle, having recently finished her first year at   
Beauxbatons, was spending the summer at Shell Cottage.

Bill and his fellow Gringotts curse breakers were being kept quite busy   
thanks to the number of properties belonging to Death Eaters the   
Ministry had confiscated under Interim Minister Shacklebolt and had been   
marked for thorough investigation for any remaining dark artefacts, and   
as duty calls, Bill had already left the cottage for the day, leaving   
the sisters alone for some girl time.

Fleur is sitting at her vanity in only a matching set of dark blue   
lingerie, combing her long, silvery hair when she hears a feminine voice   
call out, "Sister."

Turning around, Fleur answers with a smile, "Yes, Gabby?" as her eyes   
land upon her shorter doppelganger wearing nothing but a pair of blue   
and white striped panties and a white midriff top held up by little more   
than string and so thin it does nothing to conceal Gabrielle's lack of a   
bra or the younger girl's erect nipples. With a strut that would put   
runway models to shame, the shorter girl approaches her older sister   
before climbing in Fleur's lap, clasping her hands behind the taller   
girl's neck and contorting her flawless body to cross her ankles between   
Fleur's shoulder blades.

Grinding her crotch against the growing bulge in the older girl's   
panties, the dampness of her arousal soaking through both of their   
underwear, Gabrielle says huskily, "Sister, my loins ache for a lover's   
attention! Ze boys at school, the older ones avoid me, calling me   
'urtful zings like 'alf-breed and jailbait unless I 'it zem so 'ard with   
ze allure zat zey are reduced to drooling morons, and ze younger boys   
'ave no stamina, some of zem shooting zeir load before zey even get all   
ze way inside moi. A few of the girls are decent with their tongues, but   
I 'aven't 'ad a proper pounding since your bachelorette party!"

Smiling down at her sister, Fleur replies teasingly, "My, my, sounds   
like my little sister has been quite a naughty girl during her first   
year at Beauxbatons. Lucky for you, my husband, attentive lover though   
he is, has left me wanting for the pleasures of another girl's flesh..."   
Her smile turning devilish, she adds, "But I think I'll make my naughty,   
little sister work for it." Grabbing her wand from the vanity, Fleur   
pushes Gabrielle off her lap as she silently casts a cushioning charm to   
break the shorter girl's fall. A few more silent spells and Gabrielle   
finds herself kneeling in front of Fleur, hands tied behind her back,   
ankles bound together and knees held apart by magic.

Reaching for her hips, Fleur pulls at the ties of her panties, the bows   
gracefully coming undone and the Veela Queen's erect member springing   
forth as it is released from its silken confines. The sight of her   
sister's erecction fills Gabrielle with longing, the younger quarter   
veela's pupil's dilating as she unconsciously licks her lips and her   
striped panties grow a few shades darker with her juices.

Smiling at the reaction she's having on her little sister, Fleur speaks,   
"Why don't we start by seeeing if you remember how to properly use that   
cute little mouth of yours on a real cock after months of playing with   
little boys." Wrapping a dainty hand around her shaft, the older girl   
brings her tip to the younger's lips, all but forcing Gabrielle to kiss   
it. Eager to please, and hopeful that her big sister will reward her   
exquisitely, Gabby closes the last few millimeters to kiss Fleur's tip   
before parting her lips to take the older girl's cockhead into her   
mouth, the younger witch's jaw stretching on account of Fleur's girth   
being far greater than that of any of the Beauxbaton boys who managed to   
earn such a gift from the little sister of their school's Triwizard   
Champion.

Twirling her tongue around Fleur's tip, Gabby glances up to see the   
older veela remove her bra and start fondling her breasts, making the   
younger wish she could do the same as the older sister comments, "You   
certainly haven't lost your touch at giving head, but you know it'll   
take more than that to satisfy one of your queens." With those words,   
Gabby starts bobbing her head, taking an extra centimeter or so into her   
mouth with every repetition.

When she's taken half of Fleur into her mouth, Gabrielle feels her   
sister's tip at her throat, something that none of the boys she granted   
the honor of fellatio to at school were well endowed enough to   
accomplish. Closing her eyes, Gabby focuses on suppressing her gag   
reflex while trying to ignore the burning in her loins as she slowly   
swallows Fleur's member bit-by-bit.

Moaning softly as her member slides down her little sister's throat,   
Fleur runs a hand through the shorter girl's silvery locks as she   
compliments, "Zat feels wonderful, Gabby. I zink my little sister   
deserves a reward for being such a good little cocksucker." Reaching a   
foot between the younger girl's thighs, Fleur runs her big toe along   
Gabrielle's slit, the wet cotton of the younger veela's panties clinging   
to her every nook and cranny. This makes the younger girl moan around   
her sister's shaft, and both hoping for greater stimulation and fearing   
loss of stimulation, Gabby redoubles her efforts to please Fleur,   
resuming her head bobbing and repeatedly swallowing around the veela   
meat in her throat.

Fleur says nothing for quite some time, letting her moans and the vigor   
with which she rubs her sister through her panties the only feedback she   
uses to show her appreciation of Gabby's efforts, and when she   
approaches climax, the older veela offers no warning before shooting her   
load down the younger veela's throat. Despite this, the younger girl   
effortless swallows all of Fleur's seed without any sign of gagging,   
even as the older veela holds Gabrielle's head in place to prevent her   
from pulling back to get a taste.

Once spent, Fleur pulls her member from Gabby's mouth before leaning   
down, placing a finger under the kneeling girl's chin and tilting the   
bound girl's head back so they lock eyes as the older sister speaks,   
"Zat was an excellent performance, Gabby." Rubbing a bit more at Gabby's   
panties with her foot, Fleur adds, "And as wet as your panties are, I   
must commend you for staying in human form zis long." Pointing her wand,   
Fleur casts a silent finite, not only freeing the younger girl from her   
bindings, but causing the flimsy top Gabrielle is wearing to vanish,   
revealing that it had been conjured. Smiling, Fleur comments, "HOw   
convenient, I was hoping to spend some time admiring my cute, little   
sister in nothing but those cute, little panties."

As Fleur helps her to her feet, a lightly blushing Gabby replies, "Zank   
you for the compliments, sister."

Leading Gabrielle by the hand, Fleur crosses the room and has her sister   
stand on a wooden stool situated between three large mirrors that span   
floor to ceiling.

Conjuring a pitcher made of the most delicate of glass, Fleur declares,   
"Let's see if you have maintained the poise worthy of a Delacour woman."   
Before filling the vessel with water and levitating it upon Gabrielle's   
head. As Fleur examines her little sister and her many reflections from   
numerous angles, she drills the younger girl on various poses and moves   
from their favorite ballets, both magical and muggle, the shorter girl   
executing every twirl, crouch, bow, and leg lift flawlessly, without so   
much as disturbing the still surface of the water in the container   
balanced on her head or moving her feet away from the stool's center.

After some time, Fleur claps her hands and says, "Brava! Brava! My   
darling little sister is growing into a lovely, little lady, and a very   
graceful one at zat. I bet you had ze little firstie boys tripping over   
zemselves for your attention, and some of ze second and third years as   
well. Now, I want you to stand facing ze center mirror with arms out to   
your sides and your legs slightly parted." As Gabby does as instructed,   
Fleur comes up behind the shorter girl and parts the younger girl's   
long, silvery locks. Pressing her breasts and erection against her   
younger sister's shoulder blades and rump respectively, Fleur reaches   
around to fondle the younger veela's breasts.

Moaning softly under Fleur's ministrations, Gabrielle shows the first   
signs of having any trouble keeping the pitcher of water perfectly   
still, the water rippling as her sister whispers in her ear, "You're   
chest is developing quite nicely. I look forward to ze day I can teach   
you how to use your breasts to bring a boy or a queen to climax."   
Kneeling behind her sister, Fleur slides her index fingers into the gap   
formed by Gabby's waistband as it bridges the valley of her butt, and   
sliding the digits along the waistband to the girl's hips, starts to   
slowly slide the garment down the twelve-year-old's flawless, well-toned   
thighs and legs. When the garment reaches Gabby's ankles, she lifts   
first one foot and then the other to allow Fleur to remove the garment   
completely.

Still kneeling, Fleur spends several minutes in silent admiration of   
Gabrielle's perfect half moons before cupping one in each hand and   
commenting, "I've missed being able to fondle zis tight, little ass of   
yours, Gabby." before giving each buttock a quick kiss and giving one of   
them a sharp smack with her palm. The shock of her sister's strike   
throws off Gabby's balance, the pitcher tipping dangerously close to   
spilling, but she manages to regain control just in time. Pretending to   
ignore her sister's near failure, Fleur glances between Gabby's thighs   
as she adds, "and your glistening girlhood looks as inviting as ever!"

 

Standing up, Fleur decides to have some mercy on her little sister,   
vanishing the pitcher and its contents and telling her, "Relax, little   
sister." Gripping Gabrielle's hips, Fleur slides her member between the   
younger girl's thighs, eliciting a cry of pleasure when her member   
grazes the younger veela's clit.

Molding herself against her sister's back and noticing how their   
position makes it look like the cock belongs to Gabby in the mirror,   
Fleur whispers in the shorter girl's ear, "You would've made an   
absolutely adorable veela queen, Gabby. It's a shame you weren't blessed   
like Grandmother, Mother, or moi." Tightening her grip on Gabrielle's   
hips, Fleur starts thrusting, the younger girl instinctively pressing   
her thighs together around her older sister's member in response.

Finding Fleur's actions as torturous as they are pleasurable, Gabrielle   
begs between moans, "Pl-Please, sister! Stop teasing me and fill me with   
that big, magnificent veela cock!"

Showing no sign of changing what she's doing, Fleur replies, "Be   
patient, my darling, little sister. I'll stuff that hot, little box of   
yours soon enough." 

Realizing she won't make Fleur change her mind, Gabby reaches for the   
member sticking out from between her thighs, hoping to make her sister   
climax sooner and hoping to use the leverage to increase the friction   
against her girlhood, only to have her hand smacked by the older girl.   
Gabby then tries fondling her breasts with similar results. The younger   
veela eventually settles for gripping Fleur's wrists as the older girl   
continues thrusting between Gabrielle's thighs.

When Fleur climaxes, hugging her sister tightly against herself, her   
seed shoots forth in several long spurts that plaster Gabrielle's   
reflection in the thick, gooey liquid. Fleur conjures a wide mouth wine   
glass before levitating her warm, sweet essence into the glass, filling   
it near the brim.

Seeing Gabby licking her lips and staring at the glass of veela seed in   
the mirror, Fleur crosses one arm over her sister's chest and holds the   
vessel just far enough from the younger girl's face that even an   
outstretched tongue isn't enough to get a taste as she asks, "Does my   
darling, little sister want to drink my seed?"

Begging, Gabrielle replies, "YES! Please, let me have that delectable   
nectar! Sister's seed is so delicious unlike zat salty stuff the boys at   
school make!" As soon as Fleur brings the glass to Gabby's lips, the   
younger girl starts to greedily guzzle the thick, sweet, and addictive   
seed as if she were dying of thirst and the glass was the only source of   
water left on earth, too lost in the wonderful taste to notice Fleur's   
silent refilling charms, and it is only when Gabby starts to get a tummy   
ache from overindulging that she stops.

Vanishing the glass and its remaining contents, Fleur comments, "I zink   
it's time I gave my sister what she's been waiting zese many months   
for." and with that, Fleur withdraws most of the way from between   
Gabby's thighs, only to thrust forward at a very different angle in   
order to bury herself all the way to Gabby's cervix, both sisters crying   
out in bliss as they fully reunite for the first time since before the   
elder's wedding.

Feeling Gabby clench and unclench around her, Fleur comments, "Nice to   
know that you haven't let your internal muscles grow lazy while we were   
apart." Cupping one of the younger girl's breasts while her other hand   
goes for her sister's clit, Fleur gives Gabby a few initial thrusts as   
she asks, "How do I compare with zose little boys you let fuck you at   
school?"

"Zere tiny cocks are absolutely worthless compare to the magnificence of   
big sister's penis! I was a fool for lettting zem anywhere near my   
pussy! Please, please fuck me until I forget the shame of letting such   
worthless boys fuck me instead of remaining faithful to my queen and   
sister!" cries Gabby, throwing constraint out the window.

Starting to fuck her little sister in earnest, Fleur replies, "As beings   
of sexuality, abstinence doesn't come easy to our kind, and coupled with   
ze war making it too dangerous for you to visit during holidays this   
past year, I can't blame you for seeking other partners. Zerefore, I'll   
forgive you if you can satisfy your queen."

Placing her hands on the mirror in front of her and pushing back against   
the cock buried in her depths, Gabrielle replies, "Yes sister, zere is   
nothing I want more zan to soar to ze greatest heights of ecstacy with   
my beloved sister! Please, fuck me to your heart's content!"

Picking up her pace, Fleur replies, "It makes me so happy to hear my   
darling, little sister so eager for my attentions."

After several minutes, Fleur can feel Gabby's cervix starting to dilate   
and asks, "Gabby, ze opening to your womb is starting to open, do you   
want me to penetrate you so deeply?"

Willing her cervix to open further to allow Fleur easier access, Gabby   
replies between pants, "Yes, sister, I want to feel you filling my   
innermost sanctum! Please, Please fuck my womb!" With those words, Fleur   
thrusts deeper than before, her cockhead passing through the inner ring   
of muscle Gabrielle had spread in invitation, only for the younger   
veela's cervix to seal itself around the collar of Fleur's member,   
trapping the older girl in her sister's womb.

It isn't much longer before Fleur is announcing, "Gabby, I'm going to   
cum soon!"

"Me too!" replies Gabrielle, "Please sister, pour all of your love into   
me! Fill me to bursting with your virile, veela seed!" and with those   
words, Fleur's member erupts for the third time that day, more   
powerfully and with greater volume than when she shot down her sister's   
throat or splattered her load on the mirror, Gabby trembling in climax   
as well, her passage convulsing to milk her older sister of every drop.   
Thanks to the seal formed by Gabby's cervix, not a drop leaks out, and   
as Fleur's seed has nowhere else to go, the younger girl's womb balloons   
out somewhat to accomodate it's new found contents.

When both sisters have recovered from there climaxes, Gabrielle looks   
down to find her cum inflated womb giving her the look of a pregnant woman just starting to show.

Rubbing the cum bulge with a hand, basking in the sensation of having so   
much of her sister's seed inside her, Gabby looks up to lock eyes with   
Fleur as she confesses, "Big sister, I didn't take my contraceptive   
potion for zis month." Smiling widely, she adds, "And today is ze day   
I should ovulate without said potion."

Returning her smile, Fleur comments, "What a naughty girl my little   
sister is! Was this all a plot to trick me into getting you pregnant?"

"NO!" cries Gabby at the accusation, "I really have been longing for you   
to fuck me and give me ze satisfaction none of ze boys at school could,   
but I do hope one of sister's little swimmers catch my egg and zat   
sister won't make me take a miscarriage potion."

Rubbing the cum bulge herself, Fleur replies, "I would never dream of   
letting you take such a foul potion! Zough I do wish you had been   
upfront with your desire to have my baby." Smiling widely, Fleur adds,   
"I bet seeing your school robes draped over your baby bump and ze glow   
of approaching motherhood combined with ze allure will make all ze   
little boys at school quite envious of ze one who put a bun in your   
oven." Fleur's happy expression turning devious, she adds, "but I zink   
you still need a little punishment for not telling me of your fertility   
before I pumped you full of my virile seed." With that, Fleur pulls out   
of Gabrielle, the girl's cervix contracting to keep Fleur's seed from   
spilling out. Grabbing her wand and pressing the tip to Gabby's navel,   
Fleur silently casts a multiplication spell on the contents of her   
little sister's womb, the bulge starting to expand, Gabby needing to sit   
down on the stool to avoid falling from the added weight. When the bulge   
stops growing, Fleur comments, "Zat is how big mother was right before   
you were born."

"So zis is what I'll look like when I'm ready to give birth to big   
sister's child?" Asks Gabby, rubbing circles on her distended belly with   
both hands.

"Perhaps." replies Fleur before helping Gabrielle to her feet and   
helping the shorter girl to the loo to drain her womb of excess liquid   
and get cleaned up.

After a long, relaxing bath to recover from the exertion of their   
activity, the sisters, wearing matching dressing gowns in Beauxbaton   
Blue, sit down to a light lunch. As they're discussing their plans for   
the rest of the day, the hearth comes to life with green flames, Bill's   
head floating among them.

"Good afternoon, husband," greets Fleur, "Will you be joining us for   
lunch?"

"'fraid not," replies Bill, "today's work site is proving quite   
difficult. My team and I will probably have to work late into the   
evening if not overnight. Just giving you a call while I've got the   
chance so you don't worry if I miss supper and tell you not to wait up."

"Zat is okay." replies Fleur, "I'm sure Gabby and I will be fine on our   
own. Just be safe."

A smile crossing his scarred face, Bill replies, "Will do." and with   
that, the fire call ends and the hearth is extinguished.

"Well Gabby," starts Fleur, "Looks like we might be sleeping together tonight."

"I would like zat," replies Gabby, "but can we go swimming in ze ocean   
this afternoon?"


	9. Momoko and Kuriko 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuriko is pleasantly surprised to discover that the visit from Momoko in the middle of the night was more than a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings specific to this chapter: Cum inflation, mentions of pregnancy.
> 
> Author's notes: So, writing a sequel to Fleur and Gabrielle got me thinking about potential sequels for other one-shots in this collection, and the request for more Momoko/Kuriko provided the motivation to shoot this up to the top of my "to write" list. I do have ideas for additional sequels in this collection and well as additional sets of sisters.
> 
> Since the first Momoko and Kuriko story was an experiment in writing first person, I decided to write this sequel in first person as well, this time from Kuriko's viewpoint. This did have the side effect that, other than the title, Momoko's name name doesn't appear in the chapter as Kuriko, as written, addresses her as Onee-chan and thinks of her by the same.
> 
> Also, meant to include this in the author's notes for Fleur and Gabrielle 2, but the next chapter of Fox and Bunny is in progress and currently at ~500 words. No guarantees that'll be my next release, but I do try to favor finishing in-progress chapters over starting new items on my "to write" list.

Momoko and Kuriko 2 by Jeffery Mewtamer

Dear Diary,

Last night, I dreamt that Onee-chan grew a boy's thingy, snuck into my   
bedroom, and slid it up my kitty. It was a weird dream, but other than a   
bit of pain at first, it was one of the best dreams I've ever had, and   
even as annoying as Onee-chan is, I kind of wish it was real. I told   
Onee-chan about my dream at breakfast this morning, but her reaction   
only seemed to confirmed what I already knew, that it was just a dream,   
but I haven't been able to get the dream out of my mind all day, and   
I've had a strange urge to touch my kitty all day. I told Mama, Papa,   
and Onee-chan I was going to bed early, but I'm going to play with my   
kitty before I go to sleep, and while I know it can't have been real,   
I'm going to try to lie awake in hopes that I'm wrong and Onee-chan   
visits me again tonight. Even if I'm right, I hope I can have another   
such wonderful dream.

Goodnight, Diary.

Finishing my diary entry for the night, I close my diary and make sure   
the clasp is latched and locked before returning it to it's hiding place   
under the false bottom of my top desk drawer and put the pen I was   
writing with in the cup of pencils sitting on my desk.

Standing up, I stretch and kick off my slippers before walking   
barefooted to my bed. After turning down my covers, I reach undr my   
nightgown to remove my panties. Laying down and turning off the lamp on   
my night stand, I pull up my nightgown to my waist.

Lying in the dark, I reach a hand down to my Kitty and start rubbing   
myself. It feels good, and I moan softly from the touch, but it's   
nothing compared to what I felt in the dream. After some exploring, I   
find two holes, a small one I can't get even the tip of my pinkie in,   
which I deduce is where I pee from, and a much larger one that offers no   
resistance to me sliding a finger in. This larger hole must be where   
Onee-chan stuck her boy thingie in my dream.

I try sliding my finger in and out like Onee-chan did with her thingy in   
my dream, but while it feels good, my finger feels tiny compared to   
Onee-chan's thingy. I slide in a second, third, and even fourth finger,   
but the combined digits don't fill me the way Onee-chan does. Even   
contorting myself to fit fingers from both hands isn't enough to   
recreate the feeling of fullness from my dream, and just leaves me frustrated and with sore wrists, hips, and spine.

I eventually give up and decide to just lay there, hoping to have that   
dream again. Though I don't hold out much hope that it was more than a   
dream, I don't bother putting my panties back on, pulling the covers   
over me, or pulling down my nightgown, not wanting to do anything that   
might impede Onee-chan if she visits me in the night.

###

I don't know how much time passes, but later that night, I hear my   
bedroom door opening and closing again, and shortly after, feel the   
weight of another person climbing on my bed. I'm still uncovered with my   
nightgown hiked up to my waist, my legs spread and my kitty exposed. I   
feel arms looping under my legs, and they feel like the right size to be   
Onee-chan's. When I feel something pressing against my kitty, It takes   
all of my self-control to feign sleep, and when I feel something, warm,   
hard, and thick sliding inside me, the wonderful fullness from the dream   
returning, I have to bite my lip to avoid moaning.

The person on top of me, who I'm sure is Onee-chan, starts thrusting   
slowly into my kitty, and I long to tell her to go faster, but I'm   
afraid I'll scare her off if I let on that I'm awake. Fortunately, she   
soon picks up speed of her own accord, and it's all too soon when I feel   
her hilt within me, her boy thingy twitching violently within me as I   
feel that hot, gooey stuff flooding my insides.

I can feel her letting go of my legs and placing her hands to either   
side of my head, guessing she's trying to avoid squishing me.

As I feel her thingy going soft inside me, I hear Onee-chan whispering,   
"Please forgive me, Kuriko-chan. I'm such a horrible sister, doing this   
to you as you sleep and too cowardly to confess after you told me you   
remember my visit from last night as a pleasant dream."

Hoping this isn't a dream and fearing she'll stop visiting me in the   
night out of guilt, I wrap my legs around her waist, trying to prevent   
her from pulling out, and reach a hand for my bedside lamp, flipping the   
switch to turn on the red nightlight.

As the room is bathed in red light, Onee-chan's eyes go wide in shock at   
the realization I'm awake, but before she can recover enough to react, I   
say, "Onee-chan, you're a wonderful sister! I don't understand what   
you're doing, or how you grew a boy's thingy, but please, keep doing it   
to me!"

"Ku-Kuriko-chan, how long have you been awake?" asks Onee-chan.

"I heard you come in."

"And you did nothing to stop me?"

"I was afraid you'd panic and run away without making me feel good." I reply.

"Then you're not mad at me?"

"No, now come on, shoot more of that thick, gooey stuff inside me." I   
say, bucking my hips against her thingy as it grows hard again within   
me.

As Onee-chan relaxes, she hugs me against her chest and shifts our   
positions so I'm bouncing in her lap, going on about how good my 'cunny'   
feels to her 'cock', using several words I'm unfamiliar with, and I'm so   
lost in pleasure I can only babble about how good it feels in return.

I feel Onee-chan grab my butt as she increases the speed at which she   
slides her thingy in and out of my kitty and I fist my hands in the   
front of her nightgown as the pleasure coursing through me builds to   
levels beyond anything I could've imagined. I can hear Onee-chan   
talking, but the pleasure is so overwhelming I can't think clearly   
enough to hear what she's saying and the pleasure just keeps growing and   
growing until I'm sure I'm going to lose my mind completely.

Just when I think I can't take anymore, the pleasure building in my   
tummy explodes, my vision goes white momentarily, and I arch my back   
just before Onee-chan slams me down on her thingy and erupts inside me.

When I come to, I'm panting heavily as I lean against Onee-chan, unsure   
if it's been seconds or hours since whatever just happened, happened.

Catching my breath, I say, "Onee-chan, that was really incredible! What   
did you do to me?!"

running her hand through my hair, Onee-chan replies, "I think I just   
gave Kuriko-chan her first orgasm."

"What's an orgasm?" I ask, having never heard the term before.

"It's when a boy's cock or a girl's cunny feels really good and the   
pleasure just explodes." she replies, not really clearing things up.

"Huh? Cock? Cunny?" I ask, confused.

Tapping a finger to her chin in thought, Onee-chan replies, "When you   
told me you remembered my visit from last night, I think you referred to   
your cunny as your kitty... I think the proper term is vulva or vagina,   
but teenagers usually call it things like cunny, pussy, cunt, or twat."   
Giggling, she adds, "I think you called my cock a boy's thingy. the proper name is penis but some of the slang terms are cock, dick, prick, and member."

Starting to understand, I reply, "So, that explosion of pleasure in my   
belly was an orgasm, and it happened because you were sliding your cock in and out of my cunny so fast?"

"Yeah, that's about it." she answers.

"Does your cock shoot that hot, gooey stuff when you have an orgasm?" I   
ask.

"Yeah, and by the way, that stuff is called sperm, semen, cum, or seed,   
and when I shoot it inside you is also called cumming or jizzing."   
replies Onee-chan.

Feeling Onee-chan's cock growing hard again, I bounce in her lap a few   
times as I ask, "Does Onee-chan want to cum in me some more?"

"I'd love to, and I'd love to feel the way you squeeze my cock when you   
cum again, but there are other fun, grown up games I could teach you."   
Onee-chan tells me.

"Such as?" I ask, tilting my head.

Licking her lips, Onee-chan responds, "For one, I'd love to eat your creampie, and I wouldn't mind a blowjob."

"Creampie? Blowjob?" I ask, confused again.

"A creampie is what we call it when cum oozes out of a girl's cunny.   
Basically, I want to lick my cum out of you. As for a blowjob, I want   
you to suck my cock!" she replies excitedly.

I think the idea a bit gross, but figure it must feel good, so I   
say, "I think I'd like to try that." Smiling brightly, Onee-chan pulls   
my nightgown over my head before discarding her own. Laying me back on   
the mattress, she pulls out of me and repositions herself with the tip   
of her cock pointed at my mouth, her ridiculously long hair falling in   
curtains and blocking me from the red glow of the nightlight. I feel   
Onee-chan grip my ankles and hold my legs apart followed shortly by some   
rough and wet wiggling into my cunny and figure she's already started   
licking me. It feels good, but nowhere near as intense as when Onee-chan   
puts her cock in my cunny.

Still, I figure it'd be rude not to return the favor, so I reach up to   
grab Onee-chan's cock and guide the tip to my mouth. It's all slippery   
and has an odd taste, but sucking on it isn't as unpleasant as I   
expected. I'm only able to fit the tip in my mouth, but if Onee-chan   
minds, she doesn't comment, though I still decide to slide my hand up   
and down the shaft just in case.

It wasn't long before Onee-chan was flooding my mouth with her creamy   
seed. Despite the salty taste and how much there was, I managed to   
swallow all of it without making a mess.

As Onee-chan pulls her tongue away from my pussy and her cock away from   
my mouth, she asks, "Did you enjoy that, Kuriko-chan?"

"It felt nice," I start, "but it feels so much better when you stick it   
in my cunny!"

"Yeah," she replies, "Your cunny feels so much better than your mouth."   
Pushing me aside, she lays down before adding, "Want to take a ride on   
my cock?"

Eagerly, I stand with my feet to either side of Onee-chan's hips before   
squating down, letting her cock slide inside, moaning as my insides are   
once again stretched by her girth.

As I start to piston up and down on her shaft, Onee-chan asks,   
"Kuriko-chan, why don't you suck on my breasts?"

Though she's not as flat as I am, Onee-chan doesn't have even enough for   
a training bra, so I ask honestly, "What breasts?"

Pouting, Onee-chan reaches up to pinch each of my nipples between thumb   
and forefinger as she retorts, "If you didn't feel so good wrapped   
around my cock, I'd have to pull you off and leave you're hungry, little   
cunny starving for dick! Besides, I've got a lot more than you, you   
little petanko!" Having my nipples pinched kinda hurts, but it also   
feels kinda good, and as I wrap my hands around Onee-chan's wrists, I'm   
not sure whether to try and pull her hands away from my chest, or   
prevent any attempt she makes to pull away on her own.

As I ride Onee-chan's cock and she continues to play with my nippples, I   
can feel the immense pleasure from before building in my belly once more   
and cry out, "Onee-chan, I think... I think I'm about to have another   
orgasm!"

Onee-chan lets go of my nipples and grabs my hips, using her grip as   
leverage to greatly increase the pace her cock is sliding in and out of   
my cunny. Before long, she slams me down on her erection and holds me in   
place as she erupts deep inside me, my body spasming in orgasm shortly   
thereafter. Knowing it was coming this time, I manage to keep my wits   
about me enough to tell that Onee-chan's pumping a larger load than any   
prior load within me, the tight fit and her holding me in place giving   
her seed no way of escaping, my belly bulging out from how much she''s   
shooting inside me.

Once I recover from my orgasm, I rub the canteloupe bulge in my belly,   
enjoying being so full of Onee-chan's seed as she comments, "Kuriko-chan   
would look really cute with my baby growing in her belly!"

"A baby... growing in my belly?" I ask, confused by Onee-chan's words.

"You're a bit young, but when a boy shoots his seed inside a girl like I   
just did, it can cause a baby to start growing in the girl's belly, a   
process called pregnancy." She replies.

Letting out a yawn, I lay on Onee-chan's stomach as I ask, "Does   
Onee-chan want to put a baby in my belly when I'm old enough?"

"If Kuriko-chan wants me too." she replies before guiding my mouth to   
one of her nipples. Letting infantile instincts take over, I start   
suckling as I relax against Onee-chan, enjoying the sensation of her   
skin against mine, her softening member still inside me, her seed   
starting to leak out around her shaft, and her gently rubbing circles on   
my back.

As she pulls the covers over us and I start to drift off, the last thing   
my senses pick up is a whispered, "I love you, Kuriko-chan." before I   
depart for dreamland.


	10. Daphne and Astoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne Greengrass is too late to save her sister from being raped by Draco Malfoy, but that doesn't mean she can't help Astoria get past her trauma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings specific to this Chapter: Rape, Straight sex, non-incest, castration, death, yuri, futa transformation.
> 
> Author's notes: Okay, I think this might be a first for me. The idea for this came to me this morning, and it's complete less than 12 hours later even with the rest of my daily routine mixed in with writing, and its the second longest installment in this series to boot.
> 
> I will warn you, this has one of the sister's being raped by an unrelated(or at least there aren't canon values for what kind of x cousins y times removed they are that I could find) male as a prelude to the incest, as well as said male getting castrated and killed for his crimes. It isn't particularly graphic, but is arguably worse for things I imply happened off screen. If you wish to skip to the rescuing sister comforting the victimized sister, search for the triple hash marks(###) marking the one scene transition in this story.
> 
> Also, the actual incest starts out as straight Yuri and only becomes futa when it's time for penetration.
> 
> Readers are welcome to use the Hermaphroditus Virilius spell in their own stories. Besides, I'm pretty sure I'm not the first to introduce a futanari spell to the list of fanmade HP spells. I would like to make use of this spell myself with the Patil twins, but don't currently have any solid scenario ideas, so feel free to make suggestions on that front.
> 
> My apologies that updates have fallen off so much in the last three months, especially given the progress I had previously made in making writing a regular part of my daily routine. My father died back in may, and as he was a widower and I the only surviving child, the stress of settling his affairs and dealing with the bureaucracy that involves. Fortunately, most of thaat is now settled, and I hope to get back into the swing of things. I have wip chapters for several of my other works, and would like to get at least a few of them done and published by the end of September.

Daphne and Astoria by Jeffery Mewtamer

Astoria Greengrass was having the worst day of her life. The Dark Lord   
had been less than pleased that her father, then Heir and now Lord   
Greengrass, had remained neutral during the last war instead of siding   
with the Death Eaters and absolutely furious when her older sister   
Daphne had, instead of taking the Dark Mark upon her seventeenth   
Birthday like most of the Slytherins in the Elder Greengrass Sister's   
year, had vowed to restore the Purebloods of Great Britain to a position   
of proper dignity and respect instead of becoming another lapdog for a   
madman.

As punishment for the Greengrass Lord and Heiress, the Dark Lord had   
arranged for the younger daughter of the family to be abducted and   
presented as a reward to a young Slytherin who had shown the proper   
respect to the Dark Lord. So now, Astoria found herself in the Heir's   
bedchambers at malfoy Manor, her limbs bound to the corners of the bed   
with conjured ropes, her wrists and ankles raw from her struggles, her   
eyes puffy and red from having long since cried herself out and her   
throat too sore for further screams. Her only article of clothing, a   
translucent nightgown of snow white silk and fine lace far too skimpy   
for modesty or comfort given the room is heated only by a fireplace and   
would be so even if it had been made of more substantial material, had   
been torn open to expose her modest breasts, her pale flesh marred by   
several hand-shaped bruises from where her assailent had been overeager   
in fondling her, her nipples erect from the cold rather than any   
arousal.

Atop her lays the man who had so abused her once beautiful body and even   
now continues to violate her sore, underlubricated, and overstretched   
passage, his thrusts more akin to a deranged muggle stabbing someone to   
death than of a proper gentleman trying to pleasure his lady, the still   
wet blood stains on the green silk sheets evidence that she was a virgin   
until very recently.

Astoria doesn't even have the benefit of squeezing her eyes shut and   
averting her gaze as she tries to tune out the pain, a modified version   
of the body bind having been used to force her bloodshot eyes open and   
immobilize her head so she's forced to stare into the lust-filled eyes   
of Draco Malfoy, the insincere affection on his face so obvious even a   
first year Hufflepuff could see through it.

As his thrusts grow erratic, Draco opens his mouth, his words dripping   
with a sweetness meant to conceal their poison until its too late,   
"Dear, sweet Astoria, I'll soon be planting my seed in your receptive   
womb." Fresh terror flashes in Astoria's eyes and only grows as he   
continues, "I hope you bare me a healthy son, though I wouldn't object   
to a daughter." The Malfoy Heir had put her through every humiliation   
she could think of short of anal, it was a small mercy he thought such   
too crass for a pureblood, but the thought that she might be expected to   
bare her rapist's baby instead of being Crucioed into Insanity or   
recieving an Avada Kadavra between the eyes once he's had his fun makes   
what she thought her original fate would be seem like a mercy, and she's   
too exhausted to make a futile attempt at fighting him off and her   
throat is well past no longer being able to give voice to her protests.   
"And since your such a lovely young lady and such a nice lay, I think   
I'll petition the Dark Lord to let me keep you as my wife instead of   
handing you over to my fellow seventh years. That way, you can bare the   
Malfoy Heir instead of a bastard of uncertain paternity." and while   
she's sure he thinks such would be a great honor, she can't help   
thinking she'd rather be reduced to a broodmare shared among all the   
young Death Eaters than become Draco's wife.

As Draco gives a final thrust, burying himself balls deep in Astoria's   
abused passage, his tip pressed firmly against her cervix as he shoots   
his load directly into the 15-year-old's fertile womb, the defeated girl   
can only let out a raspy sigh as she resigns herself to her fate.

With his back to the door and her forced to stare into his eyes, neither   
sees the heavy oak panels being blasted off their hinges as a furious   
Daphne Greengrass makes her entrance, and taking a single glance at the   
scene bellows to put a Molly Weasley Howler to shame, "GET OFF OF HER   
YOU BASTARD!" Before sending the darkest curse she knows at Draco's   
bits, a ball breaking curse that reduces the contents of his sack to the   
consistency of chunky salssa though too late to prevent them from   
deliveringtheir vile cargo, and being too angry to give the newly minted   
eunuch time to enjoy the loss of his family jewels follows up with a   
modified cutting curse that cleanly severs the rapist's head while   
cauterizing the wound on both sides.

Banishing the decapitated and castrated corpse into a wall with enough   
force to possibly kill a muggle and slinging the severed head aside by   
the platinum blonde hair on its scalp, Daphne tends to her sister, first   
finiting the ropes and other binding spells, and then using healing   
spells to heal the rope burns and other minor injuries she can find with   
how Astoria has curled up since being freed. Seeing the bloody semen   
leaking from Astoria's no longer virgin womanhood, Daphne vanishes the   
Death Eater seed along with the disgraceful garment before casting a   
modified version of Episki designed to deal with torn hymens without   
forcing a girl to repeatedly bare the pain of losing her virginity.

Removing her outer robe and wrapping it around her sister's smaller   
frame, Daphne blasts away a bay window with a view of the gardens before   
clutching Astoria to her chest bridal style and making a mad dash for   
the ward boundary, Apparating to the Greengrass Manor as soon as they're   
clear of the wards blocking apparition of those not keyed into them.

###

The Greengrass Sisters arrive in the common room of the suite they share   
in their ancestral home, the younger still curled tightly in the arms of   
the elder. Walking into theiir bathroom, Daphne heads to their pottion   
cabinet so she can more properly treat her sister, not trusting anyone   
but herself to provide care for the traumatized girl. Recognizing   
Astoria's silence as being the result of a throat raw from screaming and   
that she'll have trouble swallowing any potions until that's treated,   
Daphne starts with coaxing her sister to take a potion for treating sore   
throats, quickly followed by a pain reliever and a rehydration potion.

Again able to speak and cry, Astoria's tears start soaking through   
Daphne's inner robes as she trembles and croaks out, "That man, that   
monster, he did such horrible things to me, he made me feel so dirty."

Hugging her little sister tightly, Daphne runs a hand through the   
sobbing girl's tangled hair, soothingly declaring, "Don't worry, he   
can't hurt you or anyone else ever again, and I promise I'll do   
everything I can to ensure his friends share his fate, but first, I'll   
do everything I can to help you get pass this ordeal." Before planting a   
kiss on the younger girl's forehead and offering the fifth year a   
calming draught.

As the last potion takes effect, Astoria's sobs subside and she finally   
relaxes enough for Daphne to continue her exam, healing the bruises on   
her sister's breasts and scanning every inch of the raped girls once   
again flawless skin several times before being satisfied that all   
physical evidence of Draco's manhandling of the underaged witch are   
gone.

Spelling the swimming pool sized tub to fill with water hotter than what   
the sister's usually like, knowing Astoria will likely appreciate the   
near scalding given what she just went threw, Daphne srugs off the rest   
of her clothing and dumps several potions meant to enhance the water's   
relaxing qualities as well as nourish the bather's skin and hair and   
even a few to speed healing before cradling her little sister in her   
arms once more and wading into the water.

Unlike when Malfoy held her, Astoria feels safe in her sister's arms,   
melting against the older girl's larger, but not overly so, breasts even   
before the water is deep enough to submerge the younger greengrass   
sister.

Still cradling Astoria, not trusting the younger girl has the strength   
to not sink under the surface of the chest deep water, Daphne takes a   
wash cloth and starts to scrub her sister. Though Daphne's touches are   
every bit as intimate as Draco's had been, the tenderness and love the   
elder sister puts into every caress is so unlike the rough, careless   
groping of the late Malfoy Heir that Astoria is momentarily able to   
forget about the monster who defiled her, her head lulling back, her   
hair floating in the water as she lets herself be pampered by her   
sister.

Seeing the peaceful expression on her little sister's face, an   
expression that goes beyond the calm induced by the calming draught,   
Daphne smiles that her plan to help Astoria forget her trauma seems to   
be working.

After the sisters are done with their bath, Daphne grabs a comb and   
brush and sets to detangling Astoria's hair, being supremely gentle to   
avoid pulling at the younger girl's scalp or causing any of the strands   
to break. Once done with that task, Daphne puts her sister's hair into   
an elaborate french braid to prevent it from tangling in the night and   
helps Astoria into a nightgown made of a much heavier green silk and of   
a far more modest cut than the one Malfoy had dressed her in and forced   
her to model for his pleasure before the elder sister dons a matching   
garment.

Lifting her sister into a princess carry, Daphne makes her way to   
Astoria's bedchamber, a flick of her wand turning down the covers to let   
the elder sister rest the younger upon the mattress.

Daphne plants a kiss on Astoria's forehead and upon each cheek before   
pulling away and whispering, "Good ni-" Only fore the younger girl to   
cut her off by grabbing her sister's cheeks and pulling her into a   
lip-on-lip kiss, and unlike the chaste kisses Daphne just gave her,   
Astoria's kiss is full of need and even has the younger girl parting her   
lips in invitation to the older girl's tongue.

Shocked by her little sister's actions, Daphne reflexively pulls away   
and asks, "What did you do that for?" only to immediately regret her   
reaction as fresh tears well up in Astoria's eyes.

Her voice cracking, Astoria pleads, "Please, Please Big Sister, don't   
leave me. That ma- That monster defiled me and I'm afraid I'm only going   
to relive that experience in my nightmares."

"Do you want me to get you a vial of Dreamless Sleep?" asks Daphne, not   
wanting to see her sister cry anymore.

"No, I want, no need, someone who loves me, really loves me to drown the   
bad memories with good ones so I can have sweet dreams once more."   
replies Astoria, clutching the front of Daphne's nightgown as if letting   
go would mean waking up in Draco's bed only to find the rescue and the   
way her sister had tended to her thus far had only been a cruel dream.   
Realizing what her sister is asking, Daphne Crawls atop her little   
sister to return the passionate kiss, and this time, when Astoria parts   
her lips, the elder sister accepts the invitation, their tongues   
intwining within the younger girl's mouth. As the sisters make out,   
Daphne makes sure not to let her own desire push her to doing anything   
Astoria isn't ready for, endeavoring to assure the younger girl that   
everything they are doing is for the younger's benefit and will be   
dictated by the younger's whims.

Daphne lets out a moan when Astoria decides to fondle her big sister's   
breasts through her nightgown, a moan the younger girl is only too happy   
to swallow. Astoria pauses long enough to guide her sister's hand to her   
own breast, and before long, both sisters are moaning happily into each   
other's mouths as they play with each other's soft mammaries.

Before long, Astoria's passage grows slick with her love juices,   
something that occurred at no point during her captivity at Draco's   
hands.

Breaking the kiss, Astoria exclaims, "Big sister, my loins are on fire!"

"Does my darling, little sister's lower mouth need the same attention   
I've been paying to your upper mouth?" Asks Daphne, real affection   
filling her words as she glances down at her horny, little sister, the   
15-year-old now eager for the pleasure Draco Malfoy had been unable to   
give her even as he had used her for his own.

"YES!" cries Astoria in her lust, "Please pleasure me, big sister!"  
Daphne takes one of her sister's feet in hand and begins to massage it,   
Astoria going limp against the mattress and moaning softly under her   
older sister's ministrations. Leaning down, the older girl briefly sucks   
on each of her little sister's dainty toes before kissing her sole is   
several spots and then trailing kisses up Astoria's leg, pushing the   
nightgown up as needed. Reaching her sister's knee, Daphne continues   
trailing kisses along the inside of Astoria's thigh, but just when the   
next kiss would land square on the younger girl's glistening girlhood,   
Daphne pulls away and begins to massage the other foot. Daphne repeats   
the toe sucking and trailing kisses along sole, leg, and thigh, building   
anticipation even further, Astoria's breathing growing more and more   
husky and needy with every contact of lips against skin.

Reaching the top of Astoria's thigh, teasingly close to the younger   
girl's core, Daphne again denies her sister a kiss upon her flower,   
instead planting one upon the fifth year's mound and intending to work   
her way up to her sister's breasts. Astoria, nearly crazy from her big   
sister's teasing, has other ideas as she wraps her slender legs around   
Daphne's neck, preventing the older girl from moving away from the   
younger girl's crotch.

"Stop teasing me and tongue fuck me already!" shouts Astoria, too horny   
to care about keeping the manners both sisters have been drilled on   
since they first did accidental magic.

In a mock scolding tone of voice, Daphne replies, "I'll let such   
unlady-like language slide since you just weathered something no one   
should ever go through." and before the younger Greengrass can think of   
a comeback, Daphne has buried her tongue in her sister's folds, the   
loudest moans yet cutting off any retort Astoria might have made as her   
core radiates pleasure nearly great enough to make her forget the pain   
of her rape at Malfoy's hands, her entire body trembling in response to   
Daphne's skilled tongue.

Soon, Astoria's passage tightens up around Daphne's tongue and the older   
girl finds her face drenched in the younger girl's copious release as   
Astoria convulses in climax for more than a minute before falling limp,   
her chest heaving.

Once she's regained her senses, Astoria exclaims, "That was wonderful,   
big sister! I bet that monster couldn't make a girl climax that hard   
even if he found someone willing!"

Daphne is happy to see her little sister already able to belittle her   
rapist in such an off handed manner even though its gauche to speak ill   
of the dead. Then she remembers a spell that she and Tracey Davis, one   
of the few other Slytherins in Daphne's year to refuse the Dark Mark,   
had used to great effect when neither could find a boy both worth their   
time and not repulsed by the reputation Slytherin House had gained   
thanks to the stupidity of the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters.

Choosing her words carefully, Daphne introduces the idea to her sister,   
"I know that bastard ruined your first time, and nothing can change   
that, but there's a spell I can use to show you what intercourse is   
supposed to be like."

Cautious, Astoria replies, "I'm not sure I could stand a boy's touch,   
not even a boy I actually liked... But I trust big sister to not hurt   
me."

Taking this as consent, Daphne stands and shrugs off her nightgown, her   
lithe form and gentle curves on full display for Astoria. Gripping her   
wand, Daphne points it at her own crotch and recalling that vanishing   
semen is no guarantee of getting rid of all of a wizard's sperm and that   
the usual contraceptive charms and potions are useless given after the   
fact, Daphne decides to attempt the stronger version of the spell, the   
one that will not only transfigure her genitals, but give her potent   
seed, deciding that, if Astoria ends up with child, better the father be   
her older sister who loves her than the man who raped her without a   
trace of remorse or tenderness.

"Hermaphroditus Virilius." incants the elder witch, a soft pink ball of   
light exiting her wand and engulfing her privates. When the light has   
cleared, Daphne's clit has grown into a rather impressive girlcock,   
already very erect and with a bead of precum gathering at the tip.

Climbing back on the bed, Daphne pulls Astoria's nightgown over her head   
before draping the younger girl's legs over her arms and lining her tip   
up with her sister's opening, which is still slick with a combination of   
the younger's love juices and the elder's saliva.

Not wanting to force herself upon Astoria like Malfoy did, Daphne asks,   
"Are you sure you want this, my darling, little sister?"

"Yes, big sister! Make me forget what a horrible lover that monster   
was!" Cries Astoria. Daphne tries to go slow, but her sister's passage   
is so slick that the slightest pressure against Astoria's opening is   
enough for Daphne to bury half her length in the younger witch. She   
releases her sister's legs and places a hand to either side of Astoria's   
head, planning to slowly sink the rest of the way within the younger   
girl's depths, but already enjoying the feel of Daphne inside her beyond   
anything Draco managed, she wraps her legs around Daphne's waist to   
force the older witch to fully hilt her member within Astoria.

Astoria's pussy fits Daphne's girlcock like a glove and is so much   
warmer and slicker than the elder sister can ever remember Tracey's   
being. As Astoria clenches around Daphne and exclaims, "Big sister feels   
so much better than that monster!" it's all the older girl can do too   
not shoot her load right then and there.

Recovering from the overwhelming sensation of penetrating her sister,   
Daphne begins to slide her magically grown member in and out of the   
younger girl, trying her best to rub the glands against all of Astoria's   
most sensitive spots with every stroke, being far gentler than the late   
malfoy Heir could ever contemplate. In return, Astoria's internal   
muscles practically massage Daphne's shaft and it isn't long before both   
girls are moaning at a volume that would make them glad for the   
silencing spells built into their manor's wards if they could think   
straight enough to consider such things.

Still, Daphne can only hold off her orgasm for so long as she announces,   
"My darling, little sister, I'm about to plant my seed! You need to let   
me pull out!"

Astoria only tightens the grip her legs have on Daphne's waist and   
interleaves her hands with her sister, panting heavily and bucking her   
hips furiously against the older witch's member as she replies, "No, big   
sister! Don't pull out! Fill me with your seed! Don't give that   
monster's seed a chance to fertilize my egg first!"

Smiling at Astoria wanting the conclusion Daphne had hoped for, the   
elder Greengrass sister replies, "Well, how could I refuse such an   
adamant request from such a cute, little witch?" before crashing her   
lips upon her sister's the pair swallowing each other's moans as they   
cum in unison, Daphne's seed flooding Astoria's womb, overpowering any   
remaining remnant of Draco's cum and Astoria's pussy convulsing as it   
tries to milk Daphne dry.

The sisters lay in afterglow embracing each other for several minutes   
before Astoria asks, "Big Sister, would you mind sleeping with me   
tonight?"

"Not at all." replies Daphne, "In fact, I'd gladly sleep with you every   
night if you want me to."

"I think I'd like that." replies Astoria before letting out a yawn.

Smiling, Daphne shifts their position so they're both lying on their   
side, the elder sister spooned up behind the younger, all without   
withdrawing from Astoria's pussy.

Hugging her little sister against her chest, Daphne whispers, "I love   
you, little sister." in Astoria's ear before reaching a finger down to   
tease at the younger girl's clit.

"I love you too, Big sister." replies Astoria, a soft moan escaping her   
throat.

After they both say "good night." and Daphne flicks her wand to pull the   
covers over them, Astoria snuggles back against her sister as the elder   
girl to slowly rock ther younger girl, gently fucking her at the same   
time as she quietly sings a Welsh lullaby their mother use to sing to   
them when they were children.


	11. Padma and Parvati

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their terrible dates at the Yule ball, the Patil twins cheer each other up with a little help from a magazine clipping of Parvati's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings specific to this story: Twincest, Futa transformation.
> 
> Author's notes: Okay, wanted to get this out in time for Christmas, but that didn't happen. At least I managed to complete it within the duration of Christmastide(For those that don't know, in some liturgical calendars, Christmas celebrations last for 12 days, starting on the 25th of December). Anyways, I've got another Christmas-related update I hope to have out by the end of Christmastide.
> 
> Hope readers don't mind that I decided to make the Patils a fairly well-off Pureblood family for the purposes of this story.
> 
> Also, there are some notes on magic usage at the end.

Padma and Parvati by Jeffery Mewtamer

As the Patil twins return to the suite they share in their family home   
after a late night of disappointment at the Yule ball and a long ride on   
the Hogwarts Express, all Padma can think of is taking a long, hot bath   
and trying to forget how Ron Weasley had spent the entirety of the   
evening before ignoring her in favor of staring at Granger as she tries   
to tune out her more extroverted twin's rant about her own disastrous   
date with Harry Potter.

As Padma is levitating her trunk from the twins' sitting room into her   
bedroom, taking full advantage of the trace's inability to tell if magic   
done in a wizarding home is performed by an underaged witch or an adult,   
Parvati manages to break through the more studious twin's meloncholy   
with a direct address, "Padma, are you listening?"

"Huh?" replies Padma, far less coherent than she would be usually.

"I said I knew of the perfect spell for letting girls comfort each other   
when the boys in their lives are being stupid." answers Parvati, pulling   
a worn piece of parchment from her robe pocket and presents it to her   
sister. "Neither me or Lavender could ever get it to work, but maybe you   
can manage it."

Taking the parchment, as much intrigued by the possibility of a   
challenge to distract her as any comfort the spell might allow her and   
her twin to provide each other, Padma looks over the contents. It   
appears to be a clipping from a magazine, and one that was hastily torn   
out rather than removed with a cutting charm as half the page is   
missing, leaving her with an incomplete description that tells her what   
kind of spell it is, but doesn't tell her the exact effect.

"No wonder you couldn't figure it out." Starts the ravenclaw, "This is a   
human transfiguration. A fairly simple one, but that's NEWT level   
material regardless." As she continues studying the parchment, Padma   
does her best to mimic the wand movements depicted on the page,   
frustrated as the enchantment that animates the diagram was obviously   
damaged when the parchment was torn from its source. She also tries to   
puzzle out the spell's effect from the incantation, but it's not based   
on either Latin or Greek as so many common spells are, nor is it one of   
the more modern spells with a almost English incantation. Even her   
knowledge of her family's ancestral tongue isn't enough to let her gleam   
meaning from the incantation.

After about fifteen minutes of concentration, during which Parvati has   
changed into a pink nightgown, that while concealing too much skin to be   
considered provocative certainly seems like it would be more   
appropriately worn at midsummer rather than Yule, even so far away from   
the drafty halls of Hogwarts, Padma announces, "I think I can cast this   
spell."

"Really?" asks Parvati excitedly, "That's great!"

Smiling at her sister's infectious good cheer, Padma performs the wand   
movement, and not wanting to risk harming her sister if she makes a   
mistake, points her wand at herself as she incants, "Futanaris!", a pink   
ball of magic striking her at point blank range.

No effect is apparent immediately, but a glance at Parvati has Padma   
thinking what a beautiful, young woman her twin is developing into and   
the ravenclaw suddenly feels much too warm in her robes. Unconsciously   
licking her lips, Padma quikly discards her robes to leave herself in   
only a ravenclaw blue tunic and matching leggings, her preferred casual   
wear this time of year as she notices her leggings suddenly grow   
uncomfortably tight around her crotch.

Before Padma can process what she's feeling and properly examine herself   
for the change the spell caused, Parvati exclaims, "It works!" Before   
walking up to her more introverted sister and gently rubbing the rather   
prominent bulge that has formed in Padma's leggings. As a shiver runs up   
her spine at her sister's touch, the ravenclaw looks down just in time   
to see the griffindor kneel before her and free the ravenclaw's girlcock   
from its silken confines and stroke the rather impressive member.

Just as Padma's brain catches up with events to conclude, 'That spell   
made me grow a penis!', Parvati has parted her lips and taken the head   
into her mouth, twirling her tongue in a way that nearly makes Padma's   
mind go completely blank except for the pleasure.

The ravenclaw is so lost in what her twin is doing with her tongue that   
she doesn't register Parvati yanking her panties and leggings to the   
floor or the griffindor leading her towards the room's sitting area   
until the back of Padma's knees make contact with something and she   
stumbles backwards to land in an overstuffed armchair, naked from the   
waist down.

Running her hands through her twin's hair, Padma comments barely able to   
find the breath, "That feels... so wonderful... dear sister..." which   
only encourages Parvati as she starts to bob her head up and down on her   
twin's futahood. Padma throws her head back, letting out a loud moan as   
she rests her knees upon Parvati's shoulders and crosses her ankles   
behind the griffindor's neck.

Padma had explored her own nether regions on a few occasions, but the   
sensations of her probing fingers can't compare to having her sister's   
mouth wrapped around her member, even if said appendage isn't a part of   
her natural body, and it isn't long before the unfamiliar sensation of   
male orgasm overtakes her. As her rational mind fails her for the first   
time in a long time, Padma instinctually holds Parvati's head in place   
as she shoots more than a pint of seminal fluid down the griffindor's   
throat.

Upon catching her breath, Padma asks, "How did you get so good at   
fellatio?"

Licking her lips of the last traces of her sister's release, Parvati   
replies, "Actually, that was my first time sucking cock, or even getting   
to touch or look at a cock up close. I guess I'm just a natural, though,   
I have plenty of experience licking pussy from my experiments with   
Lavender."

Before Padma can fully process her sister's words, Parvati has lifted   
the hem of her night gown to reveal a lack of underwear, and placing a   
knee to either side of Padma's thighs, the griffindor straddles the   
ravenclaw's lap before snogging her sister senseless. Thoroughly   
distracted by her sister's lips against her own and her twin's tongue   
trying to gain entry to her mouth, Padma doesn't notice Parvati shifting   
her hips to bring the futa's tip in line with her opening, and without   
warning, the ravenclaw finds the grifffindor's warm, wet womanhood   
wrapped wonderfully around her member, the twins swallowing each other's   
moans as they become one.

Though she sees no sign of pain on her twin's face from losing her   
virginity, Padma can't help breaking the kiss to ask, "Are you okay? I   
mean, what you just did should've torn your hymen."

"My hymen?" asks Parvati dreamily, nearly lost in bliss from having her   
pussy filled with her twin's futahood. "Me and Lavender used   
transfigured dildos to take care of those pesky things for each other   
months ago."

Padma wants to ask so many questions about what her twin has gotten up   
to with her roommate, but they are all driven from her mind as Parvati   
starts bouncing in her lap, "OH MERLIN AND MORGANA!" cries the ravenclaw   
at the overwhelming pleasure that fills her with every movement of her   
sister's hips. "This-This feels so much better than when you used your   
mouth!"

"And your cock feels much better than when Lavender licks me down   
there!" replies Parvati, continueing to piston on her sister's futahood.   
Grabbing the hem of her nightgown, Parvati pulls it over her head and   
tosses it to the sitting room's floor, leaving herself completely   
exposed to her sister's wandering gaze. Padma stares mezmerized by her   
twin's twins, the griffindor's perky breasts seeming to defy gravity in   
the way characteristic of a freshly cast brassiere charm. Noticing where   
her sister is staring, Parvati leans forward, mere inches from   
smothering her twin with her bosom and asks, "Would you like to suck   
them?" Padma only able to nod in response as Parvati offers a nipple to   
her twin. As her moans increase with her sister's suckling, the   
griffindor guides the ravenclaw's hands from the chair's armrests to her   
half moons as she says, "Feel free to fondle my arse, and don't be   
afraid to give it a nice, firm smack from time to time."

Padma isn't really sure what her sister expects from her, and her   
thoughts are too scrambled by pleasure for her to care, but she has to   
admit that her twin's supple flesh feels much better than the leather   
upholstery under her palms as she unconsciously kneads Parvati's rear,   
and if the way the griffindor tightens up around the ravenclaw's shaft   
is any indicator, the more outgoing sister is pleased with the movements   
of her twin's massaging hands.

Continueing to massage and caress Parvati's plump rump, Padma   
periodically switches from sucking one breast to sucking the other,   
humming contentedly around her sister's bosom as she enjoys having her   
girlcock ridden and the melodic moans the escape Parvati's throat.

Suddenly feeling the same shift in sensation that warned of her imminent   
release while she was recieving head, Padma detaches from Parvati's   
nipple to warn, "Parvati, I think... I think I'm about to ejaculate   
again! If you don't get off of me, I might... I might end up   
inseminating and impregnating you!"

Smiling down at her sister, Parvati leans in to whisper in Padma's ear,   
"Don't worry, sister. That note was for a spell that would give a girl a   
cock, but would leave her sterile and only capable of shooting blanks."   
Picking up speed and shifting to a huskier tone, Parvati continues, "So   
go ahead, fill me up. Shoot me full of that hot, gooey cock cream. Flood   
my womb without fear of knocking me up!", and with those words, Parvati   
crashes her lips upon Padma's, wrapping her arms tightly around her   
sister's neck as she speeds up even more.

Parvati's words and greater pace are more than Padma can handle as she   
wraps her arms tightly around the griffindor's waist and thrusting   
upwards with everything she has, the ravenclaw's futahood erupts deep in   
her twin's pussy. The first shot of futa jizz is all it takes to send   
Parvati over the edge as well, her passage convulsing around her twin's   
girlcock as both sisters tremble in pleasure from their respective   
climaxes.

Parvati is the first to regain her voice as she breathlessly declares,   
"That was incredible."

Recovering from her own climax, Padma replies, "It sure was."

Untangling herself from her sister, Parvati stands up, and though a   
shiver runs through Padma as the relatively cold air of the room makes   
contact with her exposed futahood, the ravenclaw has to admit the sight   
of her naked sister standing in front of her with her seed running down   
the inside of the griffindor's thighs is quite lovely.

Padma is broken from her admiration of her sister's form by Parvati   
asking, "Would you like to switch places now?"

It takes several seconds for Parvati's meaning to penetrate Padma's   
pleasure fogged mind, but once it does, she's quick to discard her now   
rumpled and sweat-soaked tunic and point her wand at her twin,   
"Futanaris!" This time, the pink spell's effect is apparent immediately   
without clothing to conceal the transformation as Parvati's clit swells   
and then shifts in shape until the griffindor is sporting a member to   
match the ravenclaw's.

Draping her legs over the armrests, Padma reaches around her thighs to   
spread her labia as she all but begs, "Please, sister be gentle, I still   
have an intact hymen."

Instead of going straight for Padma's cherry, Parvati kneels in front of   
the ravenclaw, planting a kiss square on her twin's exposed opening   
before trailing her tongue along the underside of the more studious   
twin's shaft. Reaching Padma's tip, Parvati once again engulfs her   
sister's futahood before bobbing her head a couple of times to clean it   
of their combined juices. Stroking Padma with one hand, Parvati returns   
her mouth to her sister's pussy, putting all her experience eating out   
Lavender to good use to leave the ravenclaw a squirming, moaning mess.

Sensing that she has Padma right on the edge, Parvati withdraws her   
tongue, and not giving her twin time to calm down, lines up her virgin   
futahood with her sister's virgin pussy and thrusting her hips forward   
pierces the ravenclaw's maidenhead and hilts her own member in Padma in   
a single stroke. The stabbing pain of having her cherry popped is   
quickly forgotten, however, as the sudden penetration sends Padma into   
the throes of orgasm.

Nearly overwhelmed herself from being buried in Padma's passage and   
being impatient to return the favor of having her womb flooded, Parvati   
gives her twin no time to adjust to having her inside her pussy or to   
recover from her climax as the griffindor starts pounding the   
ravenclaw's pussy at a furious pace. Letting go of her twin's erection,   
Parvati slides her arms under Padma's legs and leans forward, hugging   
the ravenclaw's legs to her body as her member is trapped between their   
flat tummies, their breasts are pressed together, and their lips meet in   
a passionate kiss.

Parvati's relentless assault on her sister's inexperienced pussy soon   
brings Padma to a second and then a third climax, every clench of the   
ravenclaw's internal muscles threatening to trigger an eruption from the   
griffindor's girlcock.

Neither sister is quite sure how many times Parvati brings Padma to   
vaginal climax when the griffindor's self-control finally reaches its   
limit, the ravenclaw's womb being flooded by sterile cum as the twins   
break their kiss to shout, "I love you, sister!" in unison.

The twins lay panting in each others arms for quite some time before   
Parvati stands up, her futahood sliding from Padma's no longer virgin   
passage and suggests, "I think we need a bath."

Noticing how much of her sweat has soaked into the upholstery, Padma   
replies, "I think you're right." as she accepts Parvati's hand and rises   
to shakey feet. Grabbing her wand from where she dropped it, Padma aims   
at the armchair and incants, "Scourgify!" before following Parvati to   
their suite's bathroom, both twins silently agreeing their discarded   
clothes can wait until later.

The clawed foot bathtub, just barely large enough to let the two sisters   
soak at opposite ends without their legs getting tangled up, is soon   
filled with hot water and emitting steam. Initially, the twins just   
enjoy letting the hot water wash over them driving every care from their   
minds, but it isn't long before Parvati is feeling frisky once more.

Moving slowly to not catch Padma's attention until the last moment,   
Parvati crawls to the opposite end of the tub, and turning her back to   
the ravenclaw, sits in her twin's lap. Padma lets out a gasp of pleasure   
as she finds herself once more deep in her sister's velvety passage and   
puts up no resistence as Parvati relaxes against her chest.

Letting out her own sigh of pleasure, Parvati comments, "This is much   
better than sitting by myself."

Wrapping her arms around her sister's midriff, Padma replies simply,   
"Indeed."

 

Starting to gently gyrate her hips, Parvati guides one of Padma's hands   
to her shaft, whispering, "How about you stroke me with your hand while   
I massage you with my pussy?"

The twins spend quite some time sitting there in the bath, Parvati   
lazily riding her sister's futahood as Padma lazily strokes her in   
return, but eventually, they both shoot their loads, the ravenclaw in   
her twin's pussy, and the griffindor into the bath water.

As the tub drains and the twins dry off, Parvati suggests, "How about we   
sleep together tonight?"

Stifling a yawn, Padma replies, "that sounds nice."

Silently agreeing to sleep in the buff in Padma's bed, the ravenclaw   
leads the way, not noticing when Parvati picks up the nightgown she   
discarded earlier or when the griffindor transfigures it.

Padma turns down her sheets and crawls into bed, Parvati soon spooning   
up behind as expected. What isn't expected is when the griffindor hilts   
herself in the ravenclaw at the same time the silken sheath of the onnahole that use to be a nightgown engulfes her girlcock.

Exhausted from not getting much sleep after the ball, the long train   
ride, and their earlier activity, Padma just takes the latest pleasant   
surprise in stride, and Parvati is apparently just as exhausted, as she   
seems to make no attempt to actually fuck the ravenclaw. So the twins   
just lay there in a pleasant embrace and let sleep overtake them.

###

When classes resume at Hogwarts after the break, Padma is surprised to be approached by Harry following a joint Griffindor-Ravenclaw class.

"Padma, do you have a moment?" asks the Boy-Who-Lived.

"What do you want, Potter?" replies the ravenclaw, somewhat on guard   
considering lack of prior interactions with the griffindor seeker.

"I just wanted to apologize for asking Parvati to set you up with Ron."

Blushing at the reminder of what lead to the most memorable Boxing Day   
she ever had, Padma replies vaguely, "That's okay, someone helped cheer   
me up a lot after your friend's rudeness at the ball." Before   
shouldering her bag and beating a hasty retreat, leaving Harry confused.

As she barges into the hall, Padma's eyes meet with Parvati's, the   
ravenclaw giving her twin a look that screams 'we need to find a private   
spot for some sisterly bonding.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering, Futanaris, and the Hermaphroditus spell from the installment with the Greengrass sisters are essentially the same spell only with different incantations. When I wrote Daphne and Astoria, I chose the Greek-derived incantation to better fit with most canon spells, but deciding there was no way Parvati could realistically cast such a spell as a fourth year and figuring the average ravenclaw knows enough Greek and Latin to guess most spell effects from incantation alone, I decided to use the Japanese-derived incantation as I wanted Padma to be surprised by the spell's effects. And if you think one needs to know what a spell does to cast it, I'd like to remind you that Harry cast Septum Sempra without knowing what it did in Half-Blood Prince.


End file.
